


Boss date (7 days to fall in love)

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Sugar Daddy, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: When Byun Baekhyun pressed 'enter' and his sugar baby account was created, he sort of expected the flow of comments that varied from 'hey beautiful' to 'I want to come on your face'. What he didn't expect was going on a sort of date with a guy that looked like Adonis.Or at least, that's what his profile picture looked like.And when they finally meet, he has the shock of his life: or better, the catfisher is catfished by his worst nightmare (in the form of his boss).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

 

Byun Baekhyun could tell you many things about himself and his job, the latter in particular. Most of the time (as in 99.9%) he would say without second thoughts or even guilt that he is positively sure he hates his work place. In more detail, everything that has to do with his 30 year old boss, who, in his humble opinion, doesn't deserve the position he is currently (and very proudly, like an annoying peacock) holding.

And to his misfortune, almost everything has to do with him.

_Personal assistant my ass. More like poorly payed slave in the 21 century._

As in matters concerning his own being, he indulges in a more liberal and forgiving assessment. The problem is that being an almost unpaid worker 24/7 (in his opinion), and in the presence of his boss just as much, time doesn't really give him the chance to meet new people (that he can awe of course with his sublime qualities).

But, to be brief, he'd only tell you that he's 24, single and working in the best company in New York, under (only as a figure of speech, of course) the best boss, also in New York.

So, just as another figure of speech, he also has a passion (sometimes, when his profoundly amazing boss doesn't yell another order at him that will throw him running everywhere like a little chicken) of wasting time on the computer.

And this brings us to his next  _biggest existential problem_ , alongside with  _where did Park Fucking Chanyeol's dog_  (that's his boss' name, without the Fucking of course, but Byun Baekhuyn does think that it would complete it perfectly)  _fucking pooped in his monstrosity of a house._

His crisis consists of pressing  _enter_ , with too much enthusiasm, on the button to create an online profile for a Sugar Daddy-Sugar Baby, gay, website.

His fingers have tickled with the desire to create an account for far too long and after 2 strenuous weeks of turning the matter over and over, he has decided and gave himself the name:  ** _bunnybaekkie._**

Finally, this brings us to an extremely sweaty and overly excited Baekhyun, who can't hide his contempt not even in front of his boss.

To top it all off, he has also thought about adding a couple of more spicy but still innocent pictures of a random guy he found on Instagram, hoping that he wouldn’t mind that much if he ever found out. (God forbid that)

What took the most time was the writing of his description that would hopefully attract many rich and also hot sugar daddies, only because of his shinning personality and sense of humor.

**_24 year old in search of adventures. Loves experimenting and having fun. His favorite animals are bunnies._ **

He could also admit that for an English literature graduate, his profile summary lacks many things (such as anything remotely interesting or entertaining in it) but he tries to play it cool, by pretending he wants a very  _free spirit_  vibe.

And then, soon after he clicked on the doomed  _enter,_  the nightmare has started to unleash, without him even knowing. And surprisingly not in the form of Park Fucking Chanyeol (well, only for just a short time being).

Mondays are Baekhyun's worst bad dream, followed closely by rubbing warm, damp washcloths on the pink butt of his boss' dog when he suffers from constipation. The horrible thing about these hellish days is standing at 7am in front of the tall glass building of where you work, cursing the decision of applying for this certain job. 2 years ago and some other many hours of crying and complaining while eating chocolate ice-cream.

But he steps into the front lobby, more joyful than ever, still thinking about his new account (that he made only out of morbid curiosity and spite, trying to prove his friend wrong) when the reality of an angry Park Chanyeol welcomes him too brutally.

_He was supposed to be here only at 9._

“You...have to get all these-“the man says, throwing in Baekhyun’s arms a bunch of papers that fly everywhere, and that he unsuccessfully tries to retrieve”-filed and sorted alphabetically and if you can color code them, that would be great. Also, if you could then remember what color stands for what, that would be better. Get me an expresso, no milk and no sugar and don't buy it again from Starbucks. And bring my dog to the salon.” Park Fucking Chanyeol says in one breath while throwing some other binders and papers at some other people.

Baekhyun only looks at him, feeling already his arms going numb from the weight of everything he is carrying (also wondering how Park Fucking Chanyeol managed to hold so many things at once).

“Why are you still looking at me?” the man asks and Baekhyun immediately rushes to the doors that very gracefully close right in front of his eyes.  _Fuck it!_  In the exact same moment his phone buzzes in his pocket, reminding him to put it on silent while he’s around his boss.

“When you leave, you could at least pick up all the papers.” the man says, opening (with a very displeased, but slightly amused face) the doors for him at the same time. “And don't be late, like the last time. I know you lied.” he continues, but fortunately, Baekhyun doesn’t have time to see his deathly glare, because he’s already out in the street.

_Fuck my life..._

As Baekhyun is running (like a chicken out of the farm) to the nearest place that could bind everything in his hands, his mind keeps racing way faster than his feet that are threatening to murder him too (not only his life or boss). He cannot stop the giddiness at the thought that the unexpected message can very well be from a possible sugar daddy.

_Just keep thinking about that. Keep thinking. You'll soon throw this on a desk and check a message from a dude that thinks you're hot. Keep thinking about that. Keep thinking…_

When he finally enters the shop, (and almost drops everything in a strange puddle in front of the store as he tries to open the doors) he has almost forgotten about all his sugar daddies.

“Be careful with those.” the owner, who he knows way too well for his liking, says and gives him a disappointed glance. “Put them right here. I'll finish them in 2 hours. Did Mr. Park give you a time?”

“No.” Baekhyun says between pants and curses.

“Fantastic. Don't be late this time too.” the cranky old man says while browsing through the pages.

Baekhyun quickly opens the doors and walks into the now crowded street, careful not to step into the disgusting water that he has barely avoided.

“This is karma. Oh, the messages!!” he says and picks the phone from his back pocket with a grin.

 ** _You have 5 new messages_** _:_ His app says, making him jump in excitement, only to be given some weird glances from the people walking passed him.

With particularly clammy fingers, he presses  _open_  on the first one that popped up.

**_[From daddysdick]:_ ** _hey beautiful :) <3_

_daddy wants to cum on that pretty face of yours <3 <3_

And in an instant, his excitement drops a few levels underneath the sea.

Less than happy, but still hopeful, with his heart beating loudly in the chest, he clicks on the second and third and fourth message, until he reaches the fifth.

**_[From loey]:_ ** _hey :)_

_I saw your profile and I'd like to meet up with you, if you're interested_

_message me if so_

It sounds too good to be true, after four other messages that varied from rude to excruciatingly cringe worthy to perverted. Quickly, still standing in the middle of the street in front of the doomed shop, Baekhyun zooms in on the guy's profile picture and his jaw drops (almost to touch the wet ground without even caring anymore). The man is gorgeous. Not gorgeous. Gorgeous would be an understatement. A living Adonis a couple of messages away from being totally his and able to pay him for his company.

Without wasting any time, with the adrenaline surging through his veins, totally forgetting about the  _don't be late thing_ , he eagerly starts texting the stranger back.

**_[To loey]:_ ** _hey_

_I'm interested too_

_Does it sound dumb?_  He questions himself, but doesn’t have time to dwell more on the thought because seconds after, his phone buzzes once again.

**_[From loey]:_ ** _are you free today?_

_but after 8?_

**_[To loey]:_ ** _yes_

**_[From loey]:_ ** _then let's meet in the mall near central park, in front of H & M_

**_[To loey]:_ ** _at 8:30 it's fine?_

**_[From loey]:_ ** _yes_

_see you then :)_

Staring at the last message, Baekhyun cannot hold in anymore the silent scream of victory that was threatening to escape his lips seconds before. He has actually managed to score some sort of date with a probably rich dude that looks (just to top the whole deal off)  _A-M-A-Z-I-N-G_. Not even once does it cross his mind (in his exuberance and total oblivion of any adult chores he has to do for the day) that he actually catfished the dude.

_Crap, the expresso!_

He runs with all the strength he can muster, after his extreme physical and emotional rollercoaster, to the nearest Starbucks. Byun Baekhyun enters the place with a tired smile and an empty mind before it dooms on him that his fucking boss didn't want his coffee from the one place everyone drinks it from.

_Why can’t you just be like all the other people in this fucking town?_

Walking up to the counter (surprisingly crowd free which increases his quite unfair expectations) he brightly smiles at the girl behind it, before he uses all the remaining courage left in him:

"Hello. Can you make me an expresso without sugar or milk but that doesn't taste like Starbucks or looks like Starbucks for that matter?"

His forecast for his little request is somewhat brighter because he realizes that he knows the girl. Rosé. They were in the same class during freshman year of university.

_What a memory, Byun Baekhyun…_

"What?" she asks, with (it would be an understatement) a fairly sour expression on her face. "Do you want an expresso or not?" the girl continues tapping her blue nails on the white plastic.

"I do, but just...can you not put it in a Starbucks cup? You must have something simple over here..." he says, already feeling all the hope leaving his mind.

_I’m doomed…_

"Starbucks cup or no cup at all."

"Just-" he tries to say but his phone starts to furiously ring in his back pocket-"just a second." Baekhyun says and walks to the entrance of the now scarily quiet place.

“Fuck, my boss...” he says, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Mr. Park-Yes, I'm on my way. The line at the coffee shop is so bad, you can't even imagine-Yes, there's only...2 persons in front of me-Yes. I'll try to hurry." he says and sighs when the call abruptly ends (other times, he would have been mad, knowing he’s the only person Park Fucking Chanyeol does that to).

_One of these days I'll have a heart attack._

He walks back to the counter, adopting a bright (and equally fake) smile on his face as he speaks to the girl:

"Rosé, right? We've been classmates in the freshmen year of college." he says, expecting some sort of recognition to happen on her face (even a shout or something)

But there is nothing as she is still tapping her fingers on the counter and Baekhyun realizes that his time is ticking faster with each passing second. "Byun Baekhyun..."-still no sign of recognition-"I-I was the guy who spilled coffee on your...exam paper..." he says as a last resort.

_Now she must remember me. It hasn't been that long though since then..._

"Oh..." is the only thing she says, her pink lips taking the shape of a circle.

_Damn, she's still fine as fuck. I’d totally bang her behind this counter…shit, Baekhyun, think about something else, something else._

"And you want me to help you because you've made me take the exam a second time?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

_Well, she has a point._

"I'll tip you..." Baekhyun says (even though it hurts his poor heart since he doesn’t believe in tips or giving money freely to strangers).

"20 bucks." she smiles and Baekhyun thinks that he is about to faint.

His mind wheels are spinning so fast that he has the impression that he even sees bright pink stars before his eyes, but the only thing he manages to actually see are the three 10 dollar bills escaping his wallet into her hand).

"Have a lovely day." she chirps, handing him the steaming coffee (Baekhyun not even deigning to say anything else because all the words strolling through his mind are curse ones).

_I should have gone to that small coffee shop just thirty minutes away....and he won't even pay me 30 dollars back...what a waste. Why am I such an idiot?!_

He starts walking, (semi running, even though he hates this activity with his little heart since sophomore year when he had to run 3k for a fucking P.E challenge, and realized when he was  _just_ halfway through, drenched in puddle water, that he was on the wrong, shorter track and to his growing happiness, he had to do the whole thing again while the teacher was yelling at him and all his classmates laughing their asses off) praying to all the gods he knew but didn't believe in, that he'd find Park Fucking Chanyeol in a good mood and that he wouldn't notice that the coffee tasted the same as the ones from Starbucks.

 _Oh, and there's that little shit of a dog too_ (which is a mix between a Chihuahua and a Terrier).

He sprints through the closing doors of the company, straight into the elevator feeling like everything is coming back into place (with only over 10 hours left to stay at work).

_Maybe it will be fine…_

In his book, this type of day is an ordinary one, just slightly on the brinks of a cliff, ready to fall into  _you'll get fired territory_. Even though his boss has been threatening to fire him almost every single day of his life and Byun Baekhyun has threatened to resign just as much, none of them kept their promises. He is still (pretending) to work for him, still jealous of other people that have far nicer and more comfortable jobs with better bosses.

Like Kim TaeHyung, standing right in front of him, dressed in an oversized pink sweater that Park Fucking Chanyeol would never approve of, happily listening to some music. There's no point in saying that Baekhyun has exchanged a couple (more than a couple) words with him, trying to find out how other managers and high placed people in the company were treating their employees. The conclusion: far better than he was. He even tried (in one sad and failed attempt, after a surprisingly shitty day at work) to hook up with him, but he way too quickly realized that he couldn't even hold a hard on. Even though he is bisexual and likes boys and girls in the same measure, it seemed like he had a specific type for all of them, which made everything more complicated (he doesn’t even know what his type is yet).

The doors open with a happy chime and Baekhyun runs out of the elevator, too scared and embarrassed to even look back at the guy who’s staring at his disappearing frame.

With his heart beating in his ears, he walks into the brightly lighted office, hoping that he wouldn't find Park Fucking Chanyeol in there.  _Wrong._

"Here's the coffee, Mr. Park. And I'll pick up the files after I finish with Sam (the dog of evil)." he says, daring to only look down at the carpet and at the bright, red stain that he hasn’t noticed before.

_Please only give me another shit ton of things to do. Pretty please..._

"Go to the Human Resources department and tell Hannah that I need her in my office right now. Also, get these files to Robert and when I tell you that I don't want Starbucks, why do you buy me Starbucks?" he asks and Baekhyun finally looks up at him with the eyes of a puppy.

"I..."

"Just go until I fire you, Byun Baekhyun."

"Yes, sir!" he says, bringing his hand to the forehead for a strange salute, but he quickly retracts it and heads for the glass door.

_That was weird even for you._

"Oh, and Baekhyun..." the man says, coughing a little, "today I’ll leave earlier. Around 6:30." he continues, fumbling with some papers on the desk.

"Alright." is what Baekhyun shouts from the hallway (almost jumping in surprise, thinking that all the stars had aligned for his new sort of date to take place).

He sighs, walking towards the elevators but then he quickly remembers that the Human Resources are on the same floor with Park Fucking Chanyeol, so he quickly turns around, almost blushing (mostly because he has to pass by his boss’ office once again) and for the rest of the day, he cannot stop a dumb smile to form onto his lips or just to giggle out of the blue.

_I haven’t been on a date for so long. But this isn’t really a date…but whatever, it still counts._

When 6:30pm approaches, he almost jumps out of his small joke of an office, that’s only a couple of meters square, and centimeters away from the bigger and fancier thing, Park Chanyeol’s one. He sees the lamp and the switch being turned off and since it is the end of September, there isn’t as much light filtered by the vertical blinds anymore.

Baekhyun hears a knock on his slightly ajar door and he yelps in surprise, checking his computer twice to see whether or not there is anything compromising still open.

“I’m leaving. Go home too. I would have said that you worked enough, but you know that’s not true, at least for you.” the man says, but there is no threat in his voice, only slight amusement.

If there was one thing Byun Baekhyun truly hates about his boss, that is his excruciating need to throw the truth in his face from a mile distance, even when they are both aware of it. He just draws pleasure from slowly torturing Byun Baekhyun in his own sweat by reminding him how incapable he is in every matter (maybe that’s the reason why Baekhyun’s stubbornness reached scary peaks, trying somehow to prove him right for some odd reason).

“Mr. Park…” Baekhyun says but then he stops, choosing not to make a fool out of himself the 30nth time that day.

“Just…just don’t buy me Starbucks tomorrow and organize the new files in my office. And color code them and please, remember to memorize what’s for what, okay?” Park Fucking Chanyeol says and Baekhyun might think that the guy looks tired, but he chooses to think that he is still and ass.

_A rich ass._

“Yes, Mr. Park.” he says and finally clicks  _Shut down_  with a sigh. “Have a good night.”

“Same.” the other says and leaves without looking back.

Soon after, when Baekhyun is gathering his (petty by his consideration) belongings, a brown tuff of hair appears from behind the door, coughing so loudly that maybe the whole floor heard him.

Do Kyungsoo, his only friend in the freaking company and only person he feels like not burning on a rug daily basis. Even though he is mainly quiet and reserved, talking 5 words per hour, most of them used only to criticize Baekhyun’s stupid behavior, the latter is tolerating him, as well as his advice that he isn’t taking into consideration but which thinks he might use someday. Kyungsoo is short, very short, even in Baekhyun’s eyes who is petite himself, and insanely smart, with a weird sense of humor and even weirder smile that looks more like a pain grimace.

“I honestly don’t understand why he hasn’t fired you already or why haven’t you resigned.” Kyungsoo says.

“But-“

“And both of you only saying it a million times a day just for the sake of it doesn’t count anymore. It’s clear that you’re a strangely bad assistant and he’s quite a terrible boss…so maybe that’s why. Or not. Because he could immediately find someone better for an even smaller wage.” the other continues, now fully seated on the chair in front of Baekhyun’s desk.

“I’m actually a good assistant when I want to. And now I have to go. Later, I’m on a date.” he says, unable to resist flashing his friend a bright and victorious smile. 

“You’ll both be better if he just fired you.” Kyungsoo says on the same bored tone.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I’m going on a date. Max hasn’t seen the day light in so long.” Baekhyun pats the other’s hand, making an obscene gesture behind his back.

“Are you 13?”

“Right now? Maybe.” Baekhyun smiles and walks out of the room, followed by Kyungsoo right behind him. “And he hasn’t fired me because I’m the only person who can put up with his crankiness and stick up his ass. He’s too full of himself.”

“And that’s totally rubbing onto you. Why don’t you want to admit that you two are actually getting along in your strange, dubious kind of way?” Kyungsoo says, closing the door behind him a little bit too forcefully.

He lets out the first smile for the day (or maybe, half of it) which quickly disappears as he readjusts the black frames on his nose.

“We’re not. Now, I’m in a hurry. I must look presentable by 8’oclock and I don’t want to waste any more time.” Baekhyun says, repeatedly pressing on the bright red button of the elevator.

“Who’s the lucky or better said, unlucky person?” the other asks, catching Baekhyun’s finger in his fist. “Stop that.”

“Secret.”

“Don’t tell you’ve made an account for that shitty sugar daddy website?!” Kyungsoo says, letting go of his finger, in time, because the doors open with a chime and both of them step inside of it. “Had you?”

Baekhyun begins humming a song he has heard on the radio that morning, suddenly finding the tiles on the floor very entertaining.

“You had. Are you crazy?!”

“No…”

“Yes, you are, because no other idiot would actually go on a date on a Thursday night with a guy from a sketchy website for sugar daddies. He might rape you.” Kyungsoo whisper shouts, his face suddenly turning a light shade of red.

“For only a work acquaintance, you seem to care a bit too much about my well-being.” Baekhyun laughs, drawing a frown from the smaller guy.

“Stop fooling around, this is serious. You’re not doing that.” the other says, but Byun Baekhyun is already running through the open doors into the street.

“We’re meeting in a mall. I’ll be fine!!” he says from a distance, hoping that Kyungsoo could still hear him.

As Baekhyun opens the door to his apartment almost an hour later, it is already dark outside and for the first time that day, his sudden euphoria is beginning to go away, leaving him feeling anxious and even a little bit scared (even though he isn’t willing to admit any of those, not even to himself).

His small place (made out of one bedroom, a bathroom and one room that serves for kitchen, living room and hallway) is a strange mix of furniture that varies from bright pink to black and brown, with a lot of decorations that could also range from Marvel figurines to taxidermy to books and replicas of famous statues. This is what Byun Baekhyun likes to call eccentric. To others, like Do Kyungsoo (the only person he actually allowed to walk into his lair) it is more of a conglomeration of weirdness and kitsch, but he only tells him that when he is drunk (which doesn’t happen too often).

Byun Baekhyun likes to tell other people (more often his overly protective mother) that he is doing just fine, having a great apartment and work place, toying with the idea that he is supposed to act strong and mature. What only his mother (that only visited 2 times a year with his grandmother) doesn’t (yet) know, is that he is far away from any of that, especially when he is staring at his only two clean shirts in an entire wardrobe filled with things supposed to be washed a few weeks ago.

_Crap. This one makes me look bloated and this other one is purely just ugly…why didn’t I wash them last week, huh? You freaking video games…_

But he finally decides on the one that made him seem pregnant, throwing it on the unmade bed, thinking that the pants on him are clean enough for his date.

Time passes way too quickly for him, even though he tries being as speedy as possible, he still finds himself being 10 minutes behind the schedule (that he so strictly imposed on himself even though he knew he could never stick to it).

_8:10…I can make it, I can. Please, traffic, don’t be too…traficky…_

He nonetheless decides on taking a cab, even though his pockets are still stinging from the 30 dollars he had to pay at Starbucks.

_This is for a noble cause…it’s worth it._

Or so he keeps thinking until he steps inside the mall, the H & M where they are supposed to meet being exactly near the entrance. And then, in a flash, all his giddiness and joy disappears even quicker than his money.

Because standing in front of the shop, dressed in a casual navy sweater and taller than everybody else, is Park Fucking Chanyeol.

_Crap…I can’t go there…_

And just when he thinks that things cannot go even worse, something else flashes through his mind as he picks the phone and opens the conversation with the  _Adonis guy_.

_Loey…where did I hear this shit. Loey, Loey, Loey…Yeol. Yeol. Yeol. Chan…Chanyeol. Park Fucking Chanyeol. Crap!!! It can’t be him! Crap!_

Byun Baekhyun doesn’t have much time at that certain moment to dwell on the thought because he quickly runs out of the mall, into the street, with his little heart standing right in his throat.

_I’m fucked._

Right then, a message lights the screen of the device and he rashly opens it, hoping the guy that couldn’t be Park Fucking Chanyeol is telling him he is running late or was hit by a bike or anything.

**_[From loey]:_ ** _I’m in front of the shop._

_Where are u?_

_This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. He catfished me. He catfished me and I catfished him and look where I am. I should’ve listened to Kyungsoo….it can’t be my boss…this isn’t happening._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've remembered liking this song, so I've kind of listened to it while I wrote a big chunk of this [ Rixton-Me and my broken heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JJfJgyHYwU)
> 
> enjoy :)

Byun Baekhyun would usually consider himself a lucky guy, from the point of view that he might have ended up even worse than he has had: stuck in a small apartment, working for one of the most well respected managers in a very well respected company.

He would even say that things couldn't have turned much better than this, knowing that his best friend from high school is still living with his parents, in the small town of Falher, Canada. And here he is, Byun Baekhyun, with little aspirations, living his dream life (that he never actually dared to dream of), thrown the heart of New York from just a simple village (2 years ago).

This is his new life that he got also by pure luck and no intention of success.

Most of the time, it does really look like a dream come true, from the eyes of a viewer or simply, just from the eyes of his mother and childhood friend, but when he just imagines himself giving the  _dog of hell_  massages and warm baths for his aching butt, he isn't so sure anymore.

He isn't certain not even when he has to buy coffees and organize files.

But there are better days too (no, fabulous ones when he feels like the king over a pile of cheap beer and chips in front of a good video game that he's just bought), days when he can screw everything over and be just Byun Baekhyun (he's always the Byun Baekhyun, but these times his personality is at an extreme).

Today, well, today (when he's running, again, with a steaming, non-Starbucks coffee in his hand, cursing all Gods and dog shits in which he stepped into, with a couple of binders underneath his hand) he'd choose Falher over anything (even New York, which sometimes smells like shit too). Even though it smelled like horse crap and the cats (way too many cats that he insisted on keeping) were jumping on the table, eating the food and he had to pretend he wasn't into sucking dicks; life was simpler back there.

Today is one of those days when he realizes he screwed up in the worst way possible that doesn't really matter, really (but totally matters, too much, until you just want to move to Alaska).

Byun Baekhyun enters the company, barely managing to open the glass doors with one hand without  _spilling the fucking, idiotic coffee, can I just throw you in hell, from where you come from?!!_ , when his only friend in the place of torture gives him a hand (literally).

"This is something new, talking to your coffee." he says with a grin (slash pain grimace).

"It's not mine. I don't drink, but my dick of a boss does.  _Don't bring me coffee from Starbucks, I'm not a basic white chick, I'm an annoying Korean guy that loooves torturing Baekhyun._ " (all of which was said in a too thin and scratchy voice that doesn't resemble Park Fucking Chanyeol's).

"Leave that." Kyungsoo says, waving a hand while they are waiting for one of the elevator doors to open. "How was your date?" he asks with another strange smile.

Baekhyun only stares at the steam that's still coming from the opening in the coffee lead, cursing for the hundredth time that day the decision of making an account for that stupid website (which he quickly deleted soon after almost meeting his boss).

As it looks like, no viable lie is floating through his head, only the dark realization that the reason for his beaming happiness the other day was actually Park Fucking Chanyeol.

"What, did the coffee eat your tongue?" Kyungsoo laughs, too loud and weird for the quietness of the elevator. "Really, did something bad happen, Baek?" he continues on a more serious tone, while studying his friend’s (now slightly pink) face.

"Of course not, because I didn't even go." Baekhyun finally says while they walk out of the lift.

_Good idea. Just don't look into his eyes..._

"What? You've actually listened to my advice?"

"I've actually fallen asleep on my couch playing video games." Baekhyun says in time, because he just enters Park Fucking Chanyeol's office (pretending that Kyungsoo is invisible even though he burns holes into his back).

_And here he is..._

"Good morning, Mr. Park. How is your day?" he asks with a pained smile, thinking about their online interaction that turned so bad for him.

_Please choke with the coffee and let me be in my sorrow and pain._

"Fine." the other says, still typing on his computer without even looking at Baekhyun. "Today you are supposed to organize my files." he adds, sipping from the non-Starbucks coffee.

"This coffee tastes bad." Park Fucking Chanyeol says, making Baekhyun wince in pain and annoyance for some reason, his fingers twitching on the binders in his hands (that he can so easily throw in his head).

"But it's not from-"

"It has no flavor."

"But I've bought it from that Italian shop that everybody seems to-"

"I don't like that either. I thought that after 2 years of working for me you'd know my tastes." the man says, surprisingly still sipping from the  _terrible_ coffee.

_This-this idiot is going to kill me someday with his stupid wishes and ideas...why can't he just shut the fuck up...I didn't buy it from Starbucks, what does he want more, to bring it from the moon? It's just-_

"Do you listen to me?" Park Fucking Chanyeol asks, now fully standing up, just in front of Byun Baekhyun, towering over him with his height.

The latter can clearly see the smoothness of the skin revealed by the shirt that it’s slightly unbuttoned or just the fact that he smells like musk, something spicy and coffee.

_Why do you think about this? You hate him. His haircut is ugly._

"Soo..."

"Soo..."

"I'm-I'm just going to fire you, Baekhyun." the man says, sighing, still standing still in front of the other.

_Well, the speech has started earlier than usual. This is how you know it is a bad day._

Park Fucking Chanyeol leans on his desk, brushing a hand through his jet black hair and for some reason this reminds Baekhyun of yesterday, when he saw him at the mall, letting him wait for God knows how long in front of H & M without another word (because quickly enough he deleted the app).

"You're just going to stand there and stare at me?" the man asks, somehow on the brinks of laughter.

"I'm just going to organize the files. And write the colors and stuff...on a piece of paper..." he says, trying to move passed him when he feels a warm hand grab his wrist.

"I said I'm firing you." the other says.

"You say that every time." Baekhyun says, looking back at Chanyeol, almost into his eyes (but not really, being too afraid or much of coward to know what’s in them).

He just keeps thinking for some odd reason about him in the blue sweater down in Falher, waiting for him in front of his house or maybe in front of his school (that he hated too much).

_Are you going crazy?! You must be getting crazy..._

"Go back to work." Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun turns around to see him leave the office and maybe he looks sadder than usual.

_That's totally none of my business. We are not friends. I don’t have to care about how he looks or feels. He doesn’t care about me, for that matter._

It seems like organizing (for the third time while working for Park Fucking Chanyeol) the files is harder than he expected initially, because, as it looks, last time he tried to do it, he really just threw stuff in all directions and called it a day.

For his mental sanity (or just heart rate), his boss is nowhere to be seen the entire (excruciating) time he's torturing his mind to organize things that look like they don't want to be organized.

"Fantastic. Living the high life. My ass!" he says out loud, without even realizing that behind him is standing a half astounded girl.

"I was sent to gives these to Mr. Park." she says, bending down, as much as her skirt allows, to better see Byun Baekhyun. "Are you Mr. Park?"

"And sheep fly." Baekhyun laughs, standing up.

_She's cute and new as it looks like._

"I'm his assistant, Byun Baekhyun." he says, taking the documents from her hands.

"I'm Lisa. Lisa Manoban." she says, quickly brushing some hair behind her ear.

_She's totally digging me._

"I'm new here. An intern." she says with a shy smile.

"I thought so. Well, when you have time I can-"

"I don't pay you to chit chat. I thought that the drawers were supposed to be done." Park Fucking Chanyeol says, walking over to both of them (ruining every little combination Byun Baekhyun could have done).

"Mr. Park." Lisa blushes and Baekhyun curses internally.

 _The fucker. He ruins everything for me. Does he smell like cigarettes?_ (Baekhyun has a kink for guys lightly smelling of tobacco, but he wouldn't admit that either).

"You can go." he says and the girl rushes out the door, without giving Baekhyun a second glance.

_Fucker._

"I'm going to-"

"I'll finish them right now...they were quite disorganized." Baekhyun (too quickly, almost in one breath) says.

He crouches down on the floor once again, hearing some shuffling from behind him, wondering what Park Fucking Chanyeol is doing (but not bothering or having enough courage to turn around and see for himself).

"Wonder whose fault is that?" he hears the other mumble under his breath which draws a quiet giggle from Baekhyun's lips.

"And it's all done!" Baekhyun says, shutting the drawer close with too much force (and excitement), which produces a loud thud that shakes the entire cabinet. "And that was not on purpose." he adds (with a little less happiness).

Park Fucking Chanyeol only briefly looks at him (with a barely covered smile on his face, trying to mask everything by shuffling through some papers, scattering them all over his desk in a total mess).

"You should go and eat." the man says with a cough. "And bring me another coffee afterwards."

_These fucking coffees...how much are you charged with if you put some poison in them?_

"Yes, Mr. Park..." Baekhyun finally says, quickly realizing that his stomach has been rumbling for quite a while now (especially because Byun Baekhyun doesn't believe in breakfast as much as he doesn't in tipping people).

"Don't be late again. I have a meeting in 1 hour and you'll take the notes. Hopefully. And don't fall asleep. Again." the man says, staring somewhere, possibly at his laptop (or better, at the wallpaper, a picture of him, skiing probably somewhere too fancy for Baekhyun to even think about it).

"That time I just had my eyes closed but I was totally listening." Baekhyun says, frowning as he's walking to the glass door (he's mostly trying to fool himself that he actually finds meetings remotely interesting and that he wasn’t actually sleeping with everyone staring at him).

"Go and eat. I don't have enough patience for this..."

"Rough night?" Baekhyun asks with a smile that quickly fades because he suddenly feels guilty.

_For how long did he wait for me?_

"You can say that." the other says without looking at the one in the doorway. "Bon appetite!"

"Thanks..." he says, quickly leaving the doomed office and guy that he cannot even look into the eyes for some odd reason.

_You didn't do anything wrong. Also, you're not supposed to have...relationships with your boss. Plus, he's annoying and...too tall._

The cafeteria (which doesn't differ too much from one you could find in a normal high school: bad or just weird looking food, noisy and gossipy people, too crowded) is still filled with people, even though it's long past lunch time. It's 4'oclock and it seems like folks are still hungry.

Byun Baekhyun (raised in the spirit of spending money on just the bare necessities) only buys a large portion of fries and a bowl of some strange looking salad, with some other non-salady things scattered throughout it. He sits in the far back of the room, at a small table, just like in high school, when he was the only Asian guy in the entire place and contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t getting straight A's (well, not even an A, for that matter).

"I knew I'd find you in here." Kyungsoo says, way too loudly, sitting down next to him. "Today we meet at Jongdae's."

When Byun Baekhyun first came to New York, almost 2 years ago and a few thousand dollars missing, he didn't know anybody, and even though he was as sociable as a person from a particularly small town could be (he was much above average in his home village), the change from quiet and peace, to an explosion of all kinds of people and chaos, was for a while too much for him.

Kyungsoo managed to be his first true friend (as surprising as that might be; truth be told, both of them only managed to talk because Baekhyun spilled the entirety of a Starbucks coffee on him and then ran to hide in the bathroom) when he first got hired by Park Fucking Chanyeol. Somehow, he was added to the small friend group Kyungsoo was part of and no one said anything about it. It was like he has always belonged there (or that’s what he’s usually telling to himself).

"Are you actually listening?" Kyungsoo asks, flicking a finger on his temple.

"Was that necessary?"

"Probably not. 7'oclock sharp and you’ll buy the beer this time, and don't give me the excuse." Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, flicking Baekhyun’s temple one more time.

"It's actually a very viable-"

"Piece of crap. Seen the new intern?"

"Talked to her even. Cute, but my dick of a boss interrupted us when we were getting to the more interesting part..." Baekhyun says, throwing a fry in his mouth and missing by a few millimeters, causing it to land on his blue pants.

"She's 16."

"What??!" Baekhyun chokes on a fry.

"16 and totally not legal. Watch where you stick your fry. On another note, I heard that your boss' fry is quite..." Kyungsoo stacks a few fries (more than a few) together with a smirk.

"And why should I care?" the other asks, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore (and turning another pale shade of pink, trying not to think about Park Fucking Chanyeol’s quite impressive bulge that he, very not intentionally, saw one day when he spilled cold water on him).

"Just saying."

"I should go and buy another fucking coffee. I'm in a meeting at 5." Baekhyun sighs, already imagining the hot liquid all over his (sort of) clean dress shirt.

"Good luck. If you do fall asleep, I want to see Park's face. He'll surely finally fire you." Kyungsoo says with another pained smile and giggle.

"You're evil." Baekhyun says, sitting up from his seat, not even bothering to get his tray to the recycle bin.

"Hey, I'm not cleaning this shit for you." the other screams and Baekhyun only smiles as he walks further away from him.

It seems like the coffee business was the least problematic problem of the day for Byun Baekhyun, even though at that point in time (15 minutes before 5) he would have told you otherwise. With only a couple of brownish stains on his clothes, a burning hand and a Starbucks cup in the same member, Baekhyun was walking (like a rained peacock) to the meeting room.

What he didn't know right then, walking through some other (shitty, in his opinion) glass doors (don't people want some privacy in here, maybe they just want to fuck on the table) is that it was just the beginning of just another usual threatening spree of who's going to say first  _"I'll fire you for real/ I'll resign for real, you ass"._

Baekhyun sits on the chair next to Park Fucking Chanyeol’s (plopping the coffee right in front of his face, between his hands), who is already there, writing something on his laptop (this time).

The other only looks for a second at the bright green logo on the carton and sips nonetheless from it with a grimace.

"Didn't have-" he tries to say but the head of the torturous hour or two walks into the room and all the chatter just...stops.

"If you fall asleep, I'm firing you." Park Fucking Chanyeol whispers in his ear (which, even though he cannot, for the love of all video games, admit, makes him shiver).

And Baekhyun is sure he won't fall asleep, the last time he did that, it was almost a year and a half ago, when he was first introduced to the notion of meetings (boring gatherings for boring people to discuss boring shit that doesn't help anybody). In his opinion, he only closed his eyes at the wrong time, nothing else. He was totally listening to everything even when his boss was shaking him furiously.

That was the fourth time in their strange relationship when Park Fucking Chanyeol shouted at him that it actually scared the crap out of him.

But right now, Baekhyun is positive, even the tiniest bit interested, as he scribbles down stuff that he thinks it's important, while listening to his boss blabbering about sales and stuff. Everything is fine, until the room becomes silent for a couple of moments, only a fly buzzing, and Baekhyun decides to just lean his head on his hand to feel more comfortable as he keeps writing.

And the last thing that he remembers is feeling particularly sleepy, the words just floating around his ears, while he (truly) tries to keep his eyes open.

If there's one thing Baekhyun could tell you about him is that he doesn't have a great attention span. Especially in matters that don't interest him, which became pretty clear to him in school (when three quarters of his schedule consisted of torturous classes).

The first thing he sees (or better, feels) is a warm hand shaking him and some words being whispered in his ear. The hand is Chanyeol's, who desperately tries to bring him to his senses and the words are half curses, half mumbles coming from the same person (as all eyes are glued on them).

More exactly, Byun Baekhyun is sleeping on his shoulder, with his mouth wide open, making puppy noises. In a meeting.

And when he sees himself standing in the middle of the hallway, with (a very red and angry) Park Fucking Chanyeol staring down at him, it dooms on him that the coffee is the least of his problems.

_I shouldn't have played video games until 2'oclock...he can't fire me, right?! He never ever fires me..._

"Are you stupid, or a stupid idiot??!" Park Fucking Chanyeol screams at him and Baekhyun flinches in slight fright (feeling 4 again, when he has just peed the bed, listening to his mother shout at him from the doorframe as she changes the sheets).

"I can't actually believe it...” the man continues, throws his arms into the air. “How crass and indolent and plain idiotic can you actually be to do something like this?! Fall asleep in the middle of an important meeting when you're supposed to be taking notes. How-how-" he paces around the other like a hawk.

"-I've forgiven you every single time. The first time you did this...I understood. I don't get mad for the coffee or your lack of organizational skills, or the fact that you play games on the work computer-" Baekhyun just gaps when he hears that he wasn't as good at hiding it as he thought-"I'm not irrational. I have a shit ton of patience. I do. But you're the worst assistant I've ever had.” Park Chanyeol says, stopping to look down at the other, who keeps staring down at his feet with his mouth slightly ajar.

“And I've only been keeping you around me just because your uncle asked me to give you the job and be nice to his nephew. I can do without your-your mess of a person. But I'm firing you. You can gather your stuff. I don't want to see you ever again in here." Park Chanyeol says, looking for a couple more seconds at him, before he enters once again the meeting room, with all those people staring at them.

Byun Baekhyun doesn't know what hurts more (he doesn't even want to admit that getting fired for real actually hurts).

He isn't sure if it hurts more because he didn't get the job only because of him, but because of his uncle. He doesn't know whether or not it hurts because all this time Park Chanyeol only threatened to fire him just because of the same uncle. Because it looks like Park Chanyeol never gave a damn about him and each threaten was actually real. That he was disposable and the other didn't at least enjoy his company.

_And just to think that I was about to go on a date with him through that stupid app. I'm such an idiot._

Because Baekhyun (truth be told) actually thought they were some kind of friends. Park Chanyeol was the first person (before he met Kyungsoo) that treated him nicely in New York (or as nice as he could) and that made living there bearable (because for the few couple of weeks, his only thought was to fly or even walk back to Falher).

And now he thinks that he is not a lucky guy anymore. His dream (whatever dream, a dream that he never had) is gone. He’s jobless and alone again in New York City.

As any other person that just got fired for falling asleep at work, Baekhyun doesn't even give a second glance to the meeting room or to his crammed office (where he doesn't have any personal stuff, except for a stupid frame with him, Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol and some other people working in the company that was given to each of them for Christmas; he is sure Park Chanyeol just threw his in the bin the same day), and chooses to go straight to Jongdae's (who always finishes work way too early).

It's a short way to his apartment (Baekhyun walks there on foot just to hit stones and trash in his way) and he surprises himself because he buys (too much) beer.

"Beer!" he says, throwing the boxes into Jongdae's hallway that's also a kitchen 15 minutes later. (The bedroom is also the living room).

"Did you actually buy all of this? Not with Kyungsoo's money?" the other asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I've just got fired. I thought I should celebrate." Baekhyun says on the brinks of laughter (or maybe crying).  

"Metaphorically once again?" Jongdae asks, closing the door behind him.

"I'm fired." Baekhyun shouts, throwing himself on the bed. "As fired as one ca be."

"Park Chanyeol actually fired you? Like fired-fired?" Jongdae asks, almost laughing himself too.

"Just pass me a beer and shut up. I want to get smashed."

"You get smashed from only two of these, so take-" the guy hands him two cans of the liquid, smiling. "I guess you'll sleep here..."

"I'm a free man."

"You act like you've gotten a divorce." Jongdae laughs, opening a beer too (while Baekhyun is already thirstily drinking from his).

"My uncle made him give me the job." he finally says, throwing the first can somewhere on the floor.

"Hey, this is not a recycle bin." the other says, picking the trash and throwing it in a big water bottle that serves as one.

"I'm actually useless. And I thought that...doesn't matter."

"I'm sure he'll change his mind." Jongdae says, finishing his beer in time, because there's a knock at the door. "This must be Sehun-" he opens it and Baekhyun immediately hears laughter and then quiet talking. "You know he actually had a bet going on that you'd actually hook up with your boss at some point, y'know?" Jongdae shouts, but Baekhyun is too busy gulping down the second beer to hear anything.

"I actually said that you'd be in a relationship." Sehun says, patting Baekhyun on the back. "He'll give you the job back in a couple of days, don't be sad..."

"Who the fuck said that I'm sad? I'm a free fucking man! I've hated that job, anyways." Baekhyun says (already starting to believe his words with the help of some liquid courage).

"Then why are you getting drunk?" Sehun laughs.

"Leave the kid alone." Jongdae kicks him in the shin.

"You really want to get your ass beaten so early, huh?" Sehun says, rapidly sitting up from the bed and grabbing the other's wrists as Jongdae kicks him once more.

It's not even 8'oclock when Baekhyun is already calmly sleeping on Jongdae's bed, while the rest (Kyungsoo, Sehun and Jongdae) are playing a fantasy video game while drinking the rest of the beer.

"What's your opinion on this?" Jongdae turns towards a very concentrated Kyungsoo who's trying to destroy a huge, green boss.

"What? I hate this boss" he says in one breath, as his character is losing life way too quickly.

"Baekhyun getting fired for real, dude."

"Don't care." Kyungsoo says, grunting in pain for his player.

"He's your best friend..."Sehun says after being quiet for far longer than even Kyungsoo himself.

"An acquaintance." Kyungsoo yelps as another ax is thrown in his virtual head.

"Crap!! Sehun, kill that!" Jongdae shouts. "You two are worse than Baekhyun and his boss."

"Fuck!!" Kyungsoo says, throwing the controller in the air when his character finally gives his last breath. "He deserved to get fired. I can't believe that thing killed me!!"

"You seem to care more about the video game than-" in that moment a phone starts buzzing and Kyungsoo lazily searches through the room until he discovers it is Baekhyun's.

"Park Fucking Chanyeol. He actually wrote his name like this." Kyungsoo laughs. "Hey, Baek, Baek, your ex-boss is calling." he shakes the other (only managing to draw some more puppy whimpers out of him).

In that exact moment, a positively drunk Sehun starts hitting some cans together, making Jongdae cover his ear with his hands.

"Stooooooop it!!!" Jongdae shouts, kicking Sehun in his shins repeatedly until the former throws a can at him.

"Idiots." Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun finally (halfway) stirs awake as the phone rings one more time.

Kyungsoo presses accept, gluing the phone to his  _acquaintance’s_  ear:

"Baekhyun. I know that I fired you. But I've lost Sam (the dog of evil). He somehow escaped from my apartment. I'll pay you...for your time, just...help me find him..." the voice in the phone (that sounds very much like Park Fucking Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun thinks) says.

Baekhyun doesn't say anything for a full minute, the drowsiness and slight hangover mixing together (which makes him need more time to understand everything).

"Baekhyun..."

"If you pick me up with the car..." Baekhyun says and Sehun just breaks a very well ornamented vase placed on a shelf.

"You fucker, fucker, that was a gift from my mother!!" Jongdae screams, Kyungsoo sighs (looking with concern at his  _acquaintance_ ) and Baekhyun throws the phone on the bed (cursing the moment he said yes, not to the dress, but to the job that he was so bad at) while Sehun keeps laughing like an evil master mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some photos with the outfits that I saw these two cuties wearing in my mind (Chanyeol, not really, but it's navy, and I really love it on him so it works for this purpose) (Also, I might love a little bit too much Baekhyun in a shirt and Chanyeol wearing deep blue). Also, Falher is a real small town in Alberta, Canada.  
> I have no idea where this is actually going but what I can say is that I love writing it :)
> 
> Comments are well loved :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been (badly) humminng and listening to this song while the idea for this chapter came: [ OneRepublic-I lived ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KINfQbfZwik)
> 
> enjoy :)

Byun Baekhyun hadn't thought when he first landed foot in New York, staring in amazement (and slight fright) at the skyscrapers and mass of people passing by him, that the reason that he would go back, 2 years later, to Falher would be sleeping. Falling asleep in a meeting.

To be more exact, 745 days ago, dragged (almost) like a potato sack by his (kind, but seemingly problem making) uncle from his mother's part into the city (the only person, except for now Baekhyun, who managed to escape from their small and cold town, and we're not talking about death), thrown into The Bronx, Kingsbridge, in a crammed apartment with no furniture or flooring and given a job as an assistant for a certain Park Chanyeol. It didn't start as a dream life, but even his first (and surely not last) flight was more than he ever wished for.

For more than 4 weeks straight he slept on an old mattress on the cement covered in papers, with nothing but a (ridiculous and pink) heater to keep him warm, a duvet from his uncle and all his (meager) clothes and other nick-nacks still in his grey suitcase.

It started out less than perfect, the uncle in cause leaving him all alone in the middle of New York after only 3 days (saying he had some business trips to do, but he would return soon enough), without coming back not even to this day. To add it to the list of Byun Baekhyun's concerns (or mysteries) would be useless because the imaginary list is far too long to even take it into consideration anymore (but among the myriads of questions is what his uncle was doing for a living, even though he's quite sure he's somewhere in Mexico in a prison, since the general opinion in his high school was that he was either a gangster or a car thief).

And so, Byun Baekhyun only found out that the  _interview_  that his uncle actually made him take was probably just a big ol’ scam, because the job was his from the very beginning.

If he were to be 22 again and asked (almost forced) to go to New York, Baekhyun would probably refuse (thinking that things could have turned out uglier than this: jobless and hangover).

Byun Baekhyun does actually think right now that maybe he is actually a (strangely) lucky guy that lived for 2 years some sort of dream life that everybody back home envies him for.

But most of the time, he isn't even sure how he ended up where he ended, with his clothes in a proper closet and the mattress on a nice bed frame from IKEA.

To cut it short, if Baekhyun didn't make (like an alien on a strange planet) it to New York, he wouldn't be at this point, on a colder October night than usual, searching for a dog (he hates with a passion, with which he’s had a long and painful experience) that belongs to the hell boss who fired him only about  _5 hours ago_.

"Come on you doggy!!  Doggy, doggy, here, some salami that I would very much want to eat!!" Baekhyun shouts, waving the piece of meat between his fingers.

Park Fucking Chanyeol is sitting on the cold concrete in front of his (fancy and too expensive to even think about) apartment, with his head in his hands (dressed in far more comfortable clothes than the ones from work): the same dark blue sweater he was wearing the doomed day of the (never happening) date.

"Come on doggy! Sam!! Samuel!!" Baekhyum screams again, looking behind at his ex-boss and cursing under his breath the brilliant idea of saying yes (and also the throbbing headache he has been sporting for an hour).

"You should stop, Baekhyun..." Park Fucking Chanyeol says and Baekhyun throws the salami in his mouth, lazily chewing it (just in spite).

"Okay. You know what?! You didn't wake me up from my sleep to just sit there like a wuss and cry about your ev-cute dog." Baekhyun says, considering that since there's no danger of getting fired a second time (fired from what, finding an annoying dog?) he can talk to him as he likes (especially when he feels like crap also because of him).

Park Fucking Chanyeol looks up at him (and Baekhyun can swear there are tears in his eyes) as if he cannot believe his ears, but he doesn't say anything for a while.

It’s quiet.

"Wasn't it too early to go to sleep?"

"Not when you're as drunk as a log." Baekhyun says, licking his fingers that still taste like (very expensive) salami.

"Oh..." is the only thing the man says and Baekhyun feels like throwing the empty bottle near his foot in his head.

"So, let's part up. I go in the right, you in the left and find the dog. Or even better, we make some of those flyers with a picture of the dog and stick it on the trees and stuff. If we don't find it...tonight." Baekhyun says, pacing around (and wondering what has gotten into him since he hasn't been this passionate about anything while he worked for him).

"Shouldn't it be done during daylight to-"

"Well, it's better as I say. Mr. Park..." Baekhyun says but doesn't know why he's even helping the guy that has been making his life hell. It doesn't make sense in his head, yet, somehow, he cannot help it.

"Okay.” Baekhyun sighs, walking closer to Park Fucking Chanyeol, dragging him to his feet, “Just-can you stop being a wuss and act like the jerk you are at work who wants coffee from the Moon and shit?!" Baekhyun (almost) screams, startling the other who looks like a deer in the headlights.

_I'm screwed. My head is killing me, he-he actually looks adorable and huggable and-snap out of it, he's just fired you and now he's taking advantage of-_

"Okay, let's make the flyers. Let's go, Byun Baekhyun." Park Fucking Chanyeol says and Baekhyun thinks he has preferred him being sad and gloomy rather than authoritative once again. “We don’t have the entire night.”

Baekhyun has been for a couple of times in the other's house (mainly to take care of his dog's butt, so it only makes sense that the last time he walks into that place it's also due to the dog) but this is the first time he physically stands in there with his boss.

He feels weird, especially because the monstrosity of a house is in the heart of SoHo, looking like it was taken from a home decorations magazine.

"I have a photo of Sam on my laptop. Can you bring it from my bedroom?" Park Fucking Chanyeol asks, going straight to the kitchen.

_Is he this dense? Does he still think that I'm his slave?_

"Oh, and bring the printer and the cables too. They are somewhere around there." the man says and Baekhyun thinks that his head might actually explode.

_You could have said no. You owe him nothing. Nothing. He's not your boss anymore_... but nonetheless, Byun Baekhyun climbs up the stairs to the first floor (because the freaking apartment had to be this fancy) and just stops in the middle of the hallway, staring at all 5 doors.

_I'm doomed._

He opens the first, the second, the third, until he gets at the fifth and last try, and he finally finds the bedroom.

It’s plunged into darkness, so Baekhyun tries to clumsily find the switch, but as he sticks himself to the wall, walking alongside it, he bumps into something hard (that seems to fall on the floor and probably break from the sound of it).

"Fuck!! I'm fucked" he says when his fingers finally push a button and a crap ton of colorful lights shed some...light over the damage he has done in only 2 minutes. More exactly, a broken vase that looks like it's expensive and old.

"Who puts a fucking vase near the door?" he says out loud, feeling sweat trickling down on his back (at the frightening thought that not only he'll be packed back to Falher, but he might actually also empty his small bank account). "Who puts a fucking vase in the doorway?!" he says one more time (just to make himself feel somehow better).

He quickly spots the laptop on the bed and the printer under the desk, but, as he keeps scrunching his eyes to see something else other than red, blue and purple, Baekhyun hears footsteps coming from behind him.

“Baekhyun? Is everything alright in there?”

"Fuck! Fuck!!" he says and shuts the door close, locking it too (just to be certain).

"Okay, okay, the vase is not broken so badly...just a chunk fell off...if I-" he says, his tongue nervously licking a corner of his mouth, while he takes the piece between his fingers-" just put it here, he won't-" but it crumbles in his hand.

"Baekhyun!! Open the door! Baekhyun!! Open the door!!" Park Fucking Chanyeol screams, hitting the door with his hand. "Baekhyun!!"

He hears another strong hit and then he suddenly unlocks it, letting an angry Park Fucking Chanyeol almost fall in the room (hitting the vase and Baekhyun at the same time, causing the former to totally break to pieces).

"What the- that was a Chines vase, bought in an auction!! What..." the man says, crouching next to a positively scared Baekhyun.

"I think a little bit of superglue will make it like new..." he says with a tired smile, not daring to look at the other.

"Superglue, really? After you broke the vase and embarrassed me in a meeting?? Superglue?!" Park Fucking Chanyeol screams-laughs, looking down at Baekhyun. "I've lost my dog and now...the vase..."

"You-you are the one who called me to come and help you with-with the span of the devil!" Baekhyun says (not caring anymore because he knows he long before fucked everything up). “I-I-it was an accident…I was just trying to find the switch…”

And even though Baekhyun expects an answer (no, he's certain to at least hear the other shout or laugh), everything remains quiet between the two of them.

"I'm just..." Baekhyung stands up and walks out of the room into the hallway and then quickly (almost running), back into the street, not waiting to Park Chanyeol to say anything else (even though he only looked more concerned about Baekhyun’s well-being than about anything else).

_Crap...I should have asked him for a pill when he wasn't mad at me...good job, Baekhyun. You should have just broke your ass...it would have been cheaper to repair than that stupid vase of a fucking rich douchebag who cries after a-a monster of a dog._

As he walks with his hands in the pockets and head between his shoulders, Baekhyun thinks it's even colder outside.

He doesn't even know for how long he has been walking when he hears rustling near a big, smelly dumpster and then it downs on him that it might actually be the span of evil hiding inside it (and ruining their trip to the very expensive salon where he felt uglier than all the dogs in there).

Byun Baekhyun wouldn't call himself the sportive type or even a slightly athletic guy (with his petite and delicate frame), but nonetheless, he walks to the place in cause (trying not to breath for that matter) and stands on his tiptoes to look inside.

And there it is, Sam (the dog of hell), sniffing some rotten meat (looking like a slightly bigger rodent).

"Here you are!" Baekhyun says way too loudly because Sam turns around and lets out a surprised bark (almost whimper). "Come here, doggy, doggy!" he says, softer, whishing he had back the piece of salami (it seems like his pet name only scares the dog off, making it crawl to the furthest edge of the bin with another bark).

"Fucking dog, come here!! I need you!" Baekhyun says (almost screams) and grabs with all his force the edges of the dumpster, throwing (painfully and with difficulty) a foot over, into the trash, trying (by crawling, puffing, cursing, clawing) to get inside at whatever price.

After 5 strenuous minutes (of continuously falling on the ground, touching slimy banana peels and cursing), he finally lands on his belly exactly on the rotten meat, catapulting some of it exactly between his eyebrows.

"Fuck!! This was the only clean shit I had!" he hits with his fists a random plastic bag that explode with a loud popping sound. "Double fuck!" he says, staring at the green goo on his fist.

The dog barks once again, as if it wasn't recognizing his seasonal caretaker, falling on his butt in a corner (throwing all the junk into Baekhyun’s direction).

"Doggy, doggy." Baekhyun whispers, crawling towards it (trying to disregard how disgusting everything is) and with a quick move (as quick as a hungover and sleepy person can be), he throws himself over it, grabbing him between his fingers.

"Crap!!" he screams when the dog of evil sticks his tiny teeth into his thumb, causing Byun Baekhyun to somehow drop it over the edge (with a surprisingly loud thud and whimper).

"Fuuuuuck!!" he screams (hoping at the same time that Sam didn't become a big red puddle on the ground) and with the adrenaline surging through his veins, he jumps out of the dumpster (and lands on his hands and knees).

The dog is already running towards a dark alley and Baekhyun follows after it (panting so loudly that somebody might think he ran a marathon).

"Saaaaam! Come here!! Come to papa!!! You freaking dog!!" he screams between heavy breaths, "I need my job back!!! I just..." he breaths, "don't want..." he breaths once again, suddenly scared of the thick darkness, "to get deported to Canada!!" he finishes, striding towards a corner from where he hears some whimpers.

And there it is, Sam, crouching underneath some papers and without much resistance (or energy left) he lets Baekhyun pick him up.

"You...you might get my job back." Byun Baekhyun says (suddenly aware of the throbbing pain in his head and finger, as well as the stench surrounding them).

As he walks back to Park Fucking Chanyeol's apartment, he realizes his phone is missing (probably fallen in the dumpster) and that his (once white, with a couple of coffee stains) shirt is now wet, with tears all over it as well as his pants (that used to be light grey-blue).

_If he doesn't give me back the job, I swear I'm feeding his dog to the rats. Or better, make it salami._

Standing in front of the white door of the apartment, Baekhyun knocks with all the strength left in him (hoping at the same time that the dog isn't dead in his arms since it didn’t move the entire walk).

"Baekhyun...what are you doing here?" Park Fucking Chanyeol asks (totally oblivious of the animal standing between them).

Well, Byun Baekhyun makes him realize that by pushing the dog into his arms (leaving him surprised and somehow scared, almost dropping it on the ground).

"Don't let that fall. It's your dog." Baekhyun says (not sure if he should feel proud or not really for chasing and almost torturing the small animal).

"Sam...?" Chanyeol removes the paper that covers the animal, to reveal a dirty and whimpering Sam (that resembles in mood, at least, his founder). "Oh, boy...I thought I'll never see you again!" the man says, bringing him to his chest to hug it (and surprising Baekhyun).

He just stands in the doorframe (watching the heartwarming scene), wondering once again how he ended up at 12'oclock, jobless, dirty and hangover, to give his ex-boss his missing dog (that he hates with all his heart) in exchange for his job (that he also hates) back.

In all fairness, Byun Baekhyun hasn't always hated the dog named Sam. He has always had a predilection towards rescuing (on the verge of putting his life in danger) all the animals he saw, making him (almost) a hoarder of cats, in particular. With Sam, it all started quite great, the dog acting just fine in the presence of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but when the latter was leaving, the situation was always changing. Because the dog was turning into a little torture device, prone to making Baekhyun's hours impossible (biting him, pooping everywhere, barking out of the blue, peeing onto him).

"...do you want to come inside?" Park Fucking Chanyeol asks, bringing Baekhyun back to planet Earth.

"What?"

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Do you have Ibuprofen?" Baekhyun asks, stepping into the hallway (also throwing his shoes at the entrance).

"I guess. Let me..."Park Fucking Chanyeol says, striding upstairs, with the dog still in his arms.

Baekhyun looks down at his finger and with guilt and disgust, he notices a puddle of blood at his feet (as his finger keeps bleeding and throbbing). "Great! I'll die from a freaking dog." he says, sitting down (on what he thinks it's granite) without giving a damn.

"Here. Ibuprofen..." Chanyeol says, but stops a few steps away from Baekhyun, with an expression that makes the latter burst out in laughter. "Your...finger."

"Just give me the pill." Baekhyun says, extending his arm. He swallows it without a single drop of water, feeling it slowly go down into his stomach. "I should probably get home..." he says.

He tries to stand up, but he only manages to fall back in place (and finally hurt his butt).

"Don't. Sleep here." Park Fucking Chanyeol says very quickly. "I-I mean...you are hurt and stuff and...have saved Sam."

Baekhyun would say otherwise, that he almost killed it, but he doesn't try to contradict him. He needs back his job after all.

"You should first take a bath and then...I mean, while you wash, I'll find some bandages for your finger. And some clean clothes." the man says (standing awkwardly in front of the other, still sitting on the floor).

"Cool floor..." Baekhyun laughs and Park Fucking Chanyeol accompanies him, as well as the little dog who starts barking once more.

"You know where the bathroom is, right?"

"I'll make your floor not so cool anymore if I go like this." Baekhyun says, pointing towards his slimy clothes.

"You-you can take off your clothes here..." Park Fucking Chanyeol says and Baekhyun wonders if he had just blushed.

He is feeling a little warmer at the thought of stripping naked in front of his ex-boss (for who he has no feelings for).  

"I'll be in the kitchen with Sam while you..."

Park Fucking Chanyol waves his free hand (and Baekhyun thinks he looks good, on the verge of adorable, again, in the oversized hoodie and blush on his cheeks).

_Snap out of it. His freaking dog just bit you when you were trying to save it._

"Alright. I'll make it quick, just for the sake of the floor. He might be a prude." he laughs and surprisingly he hears a muffled giggle coming from the kitchen too.

As it seems, 15 minutes later and no clothes left, peeling them off was the least of his problems, because dunking himself in a tub filled with warm (on the verge of too hot) water was the worst part of it all, since his body is all sore and his finger still bleeding (the water just turning a disgusting dusty red color).

"This bathroom is as big as my whole apartment." Baekhyun says, lathering some lavender scented soap onto his body. "Well, I should probably just enjoy my last days in New York City. Do I even have money for a plane ticket?"

Drowsiness is beginning to envelop a sleepy Baekhyun (who has come to the idea of simply sleeping in the bathroom) when he hears a knock at the door, which makes him yelp and splash (too much) water on the expensive flooring.

"Baekhyun, are you okay? You've been in there for 30 minutes. I should bandage your finger..." the man says (and Baekhyun thinks for some reason that Park Chanyeol cares more about his floor than about him).

"Coming!" he shouts and tries to stand up without falling like a cannon ball back down.

It looks like this proved to be the hardest thing to do, alongside with wrapping a towel around his middle without it falling down.

"Fresh like a pansy!" Baekhyun says with a silly smile on his face when he sees Park Fucking Chanyeol waiting for him in the hallway. "What?"

"Your finger is bleeding again." the other says, looking at a stain on the (100 plane tickets price) carpet.

"Fuck! I swear I didn't come here to ruin your entire house." Baekhyun says (feeling the towel slip from his body, so he hastily grabs it with both hands)

"Let's go to your room." the man turns around (and Baekhyun swears he is smiling at least).

_His room_  is bigger (once again) than his entire apartment (just a small exaggeration) and Baekhyun just sighs when he sees the already made bed.

"I'll let you change and then I'll help you with the-"

"Bandage the finger first. The blood..." Baekhyun says, pointing his thumb at Park Fucking Chanyeol face.

"Sit down."

Baekhyun does as he's told (while trying not to close his eyes and sleep), patiently waiting for his ex-boss to do the same.

"I've never done this before." he says as he cleans the finger with some clear solution.

Baekhyun yelps and flinches at the sudden sting, making the other do almost the same. "Sorry...it will hurt a bit." he says, and takes the finger again between his longer ones (making Baekhyun blush furiously for some reason, seeing how small his hand looks in his).

"Does it hurt...anymore?" the man asks, looking up at a lost in thoughts (and guilt and shame) Baekhyun who cannot hold the other's glance.

"Not really." he says with a sigh. "Sorry about falling asleep in the meeting..." Baekhyun says (almost-almost begging the other to give his job back, but in the last minute he stops himself; he isn’t sure why).

Park Chanyeol's fingers feel warm against Baekhyun's (still cold) ones.

_Maybe he's this nice and warm all over. What are you thinking about, Baekhyun?!_

"I think it's done..." the man says with (a proud) smile, looking at his piece of art.

Now, Baekhyun realizes that he didn't say anything about his apology, not even a frown or other speech filled with disappointment. Like he didn’t ever hear him talking.

_You're stupid if you still think that he's some sort of friend. He doesn't care about you...I should have left the freaking dog in the dumpster._

"I'll let you sleep. The clothes are on the bed...I'll see you in the morning." Park Fucking Chanyeol says (but keeps sitting right next to Baekhyun, not moving one bit).

"I've lost my phone in the dumpster." he says (more like an ascertainment than anything else).

Park Chanyeol still doesn't move and they are standing close enough that Baekhyun can now feel the warmth radiated by the other.

"It was fun today..." the man says and Baekhyun starts laughing, "Tonight was fun with...you. And you've found my dog too..." he adds, making the other stop giggling, only to look down at Park Chanyeol's hands and then up, at his face that it’s turning (again) a dusty shade of pink.

"Today was..." but Baekhyun doesn't know how today was (because he doesn't even know how he's beginning to feel).

"Baekhyun..." Park Chanyeol says, inching closer and closer to him (until the latter's heart has just started to beat in his ears). "I'm sorry for firing you...you make me so annoyed and angry and happy and-"

And Baekhyun just falls on the mattress, with the eyes closed, hoping that his (cowardly) exit isn't too cowardly, because for some (totally known) reasons, he is afraid of what was to come (the words, the proximity, everything felt like too much).

"Baekhyun?" Park Chanyeol whispers, lightly shaking the other, who tries not to open his eyes or giggle.

A part of Baekhyun expects him to shake him up some more, to wake him and do (whatever he wanted to), but he doesn't. He does something even more surprising.

He gently lifts Baekhyun from the bed, tucks him underneath the duvet and then quickly (and with a red blush on his face) removes the towel, leaving him naked underneath the sheets.

But he doesn't do anything else, just turns off the light, walks out the room and closes the door behind him.

Byun Baekhyun opens his eyes immediately, heavy breathing, too aware of the strangeness of the incident (or more so, of the stir in his lower belly).

_I'm going crazy. I'm going crazy. And I've rescued the dog for nothing because I couldn't even ask him to give my job back...I’ll just get deported to Canada…_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I might now where this is going (but I suppose it's just a lie). Anyways, I was really (really) excited to write this chapter, especially because in my head the chase after the dog was quite funny (I've changed some things; he was supposed to jump over a fence and rip his pants in the butt).  
> Also, the dog above is how I've imagined the dog of evil to look like.
> 
> Comments are well loved :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: [ Eye of the tiger ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4) and you'll see why :)
> 
> enjoy :)

Byun Baekhyun hadn't thought that the chance of not going back to Canada would practically hang on, not necessarily on a loose thread, but a dog's tail that belongs to his now former boss.

If we assumed that in the 2 years living in New York, Baekhyun didn't miss one bit his home town, it would be a wrong ascertainment, taking into consideration that half the time he wanted to go back.

In retrospective, he doesn't have much to return to, only his mother and grandmother (since his father died when he was 5 in a mining accident that killed some other men too), to whom he is a prized possession. Their little precious chicken, who managed to make it big into the city.

Byun Baekhyun would also tell you that he always had a good relationship with them, since he never really had a masculine presence in his life (Kyungsoo thinks this is the reason why Baekhyun ended up bisexual), so both of the women had to be in place of a man too. But he's never considered that he missed the father he only spent Christmas and Easter with. In all fairness, he has always hid (minor) things from them, such as his sexuality, which he knew would have been looked upon in their small town.

So when his uncle unexpectedly came back home, right after he finished university, his life took a turn (as many would say) for the better.

And (as a still sleepy) Baekhyun would say right in this moment, life couldn't get better: waking up naked in satin sheets that smell like lavender, feeling cozy and comfortable. But sometimes, the even realer reality just wants to slap you over (not the face) but the nuts, just to make you even bluer.

"Where the fuck am I?" he says, rashly standing up from the bed, looking at the strange bedroom he is in. "Fuuuuuck!" he screams, picking up with hasty movement the clothes scattered on the floor.

It would be another understatement to say that to Baekhyun, the sweet morning took a bitter turn. Running like a scared chicken around the room, with a (of course) deep blue shirt hanging loosely around his body and some pants that are falling to his knees at each turn.

We would also be too optimistic to say that Byun Baekhyun didn't think he was fucked in the worst way possible.

Sleeping in the apartment of the guy (he left waiting in front of H&M) who used to be his boss and (probably) almost kissed him last night. Baekhyun's heart is beating too fast, once again, at the thought that he might see the person in cause after such events.

When he opens the door of the bedroom though, he is welcomed by the sweet lemon scent of cleaning products.

_Does he clean his apartment early in the morning?_

But, to his growing surprise (or peace), when he finally climbs down the stairs, he is welcomed by a woman in a green uniform that's cleaning the floor (he thinks it is granite).

"Good morning! You must be Byun Baekhyun." she says with a big smile.

"'Morning!" he says (already feeling like an intruder), "Is Mr. Park still home?" he asks, a part of him hoping so (because another part of him wants to talk to him to get his job back).

"I'm sorry. He left an hour ago for work." the woman says with another smile.

_Fantastic. My chances of staying in New York are almost null. I mean...I can't just go to his office and beg him to give me the job back..._

"He said that breakfast is on the table and that you can-"

"I'm good. I don't eat in the morning." he quickly says (suddenly too aware that he's wearing his clothes).

"Oh...your clothes are in the washer-"

"I should go, actually." Baekhyun says, feeling a knot in his throat when he pushes the doorknob down (and realizes that outside is still too cold for what he's wearing).

But nonetheless, he walks into the chic street, thinking that everything resembles a one night stand (that he actually didn't have).

_Even these clothes smell expensive…_

Baekhyun hits a rock with his foot, throwing it in a tree, thinking that maybe it’s just pointless hanging on to the idea that he might get his job back.

_I don't even have my phone…_

Without even thinking too much about it, somehow Byun Baekhyun finds himself staring at the reflective glass surface of his former company, wondering for the hundredth time this week  _why am I such an idiot?! I look like a nut job dressed like this...alright. If I'm already here I can probably go and pick my last paycheck. Or better, try to find him. If he's not in his office, than it means that I'm supposed to fly back home. Alright. Act confident._

But all the confidence leaves him way too quickly when he barely manages to open the doors and somebody bumps into him (followed by some loud curses).

_I'm fucked!_

Byun Baekhyun would probably be able to walk with his eyes closed to Park Fucking Chanyeol's office, but in the moment, the only thing he's asking for is a paper bag to throw over his head.

When he (almost) reaches the doomed place, Baekhyun tries to encourage himself (in reality, he only stares like a scared cat at the shape of the glass office). A couple (more) people give him curious, even annoyed, glances, but Baekhyun doesn't see anything else. He can only think about how much he'd want for Chanyeol to be there, but also not to be.

_Alright. If he's not there, you'll go straight to Human Resources and take your pay check...alright._

He exhales, but the heart keeps beating in his chest and ears, as his clothes feel glued to his skin.

Somehow, when he opens the door (after standing 10 other minutes in the same spot, with the casual pacing around), he isn't surprised when there's no one sitting at the desk. It looks the same as always, with the usual clutter of papers and binders on the desk, too many weird decorations on the shelves and the drawers of hell.

He sighs and exits (feeling relieved and disappointed), going straight to Hannah’s office (who almost hates him for some reason).

"And I was sure this was you!" he feels a hard slap on his shoulder. "Who else could be standing for 15 minutes straight in front of Park's office?" Kyungsoo says more like an ascertainment as he walks next (to a positively embarrassed) Baekhyun.

"You seem happy."

"It's a nice day.  So, does it mean that spending the night with him results in getting your job back?" Kyungsoo laughs, short and dry, before he returns to his (usual) poker face.

"I'm getting my last paycheck. And I've searched for his dog the entire night." Baekhyun points the bandaged finger into his  _acquaintance’s_  face, "I jumped in a dumpster for the little monster."

"With-" Kyungsoo looks down-"these legs?"

"Funny."

"So you're fired-fired?"

"And going back to Canada tomorrow." Baekhyun says with a smile (that just turns into a grimace).

"Are you crazy?!" Kyungsoo says, stopping right in front of the other. "You know you can find another job..."

"I thought that you don't care." Baekhyun says.

"Well, I don't, so don't make any hopes. But you're overreacting. Park will give you back the job in no time. He always-you know, you two bicker all the time and it's fun for me." Kyungsoo says, trying to keep up with Baekhyun, who sped up his pace. "Plus, you said you like it here, in New York."

"I like it better back home." Baekhyun says, stepping in the long office where Hannah works (the woman immediately lifting her head, as if she had sensors for Byun Baekhyun).

"Don't tell me Mr. Park needs those files again, because they are in the back and I won't-"

"I need the paycheck for this month...he...fired me yesterday." Baekhyun says (Kyungsoo standing aback, staring at his  _acquaintance's_  back).

"Oh...I think I saw him-you know that he'll give your job back if you-"

"Please, give me the paycheck." Baekhyun says, tapping his fingers on the counter, feeling nauseous (and tired and also looking like a clown).

The woman looks at him (with an exasperated, but sad expression) and counts some money, pushing a piece of paper into his face. "They should pay me more for doing extra work. Sign this and take the money. And talk to him." Hannah says, scrunching her (red) lips in a tight pout.

"You are an idiot." Kyungsoo says from the door frame. "A big idiot."

"And you shouldn't care. New York it's not for me, anyways. It never will. I'm too-"

"You're just fine. You've never cared when he threatened to fire you, what's changed?" Kyungsoo asks, following Baekhyun into the elevator.

Baekhyun wouldn't know what to tell Kyungsoo or even himself, why he gave up so easily on the dream that quickly became his. He might say that he hated the job from the beginning (but that is half a lie), or that his boss is impossible and his pride is too strong. But he doesn't want to admit that the only thing that's just stopping him is being scared of his growing feelings.

"I'm going home to pack and buy the plane ticket." Baekhyun says (still hoping that he might spot Park Chanyeol in the big hallway; but he doesn’t).

"I'll call you when I get home." Kyungsoo says with the hands in his pants pockets.

"I've lost my phone in the dumpster."

"Then I might come over." Kyungsoo says, almost extending his arms towards the other, but quickly, he stops himself, choosing just to cough (and place them on his hips).

"'I'll be packing."

And Baekhyun didn't lie, because 7 hours later and 320$ spent on a plane ticket to Vancouver, he was still trying to fit everything in 2 suitcases (one of which is the one he came with from Falher). He didn't even bother to take any piece of furniture or decoration, only the bare necessities and his video games and console (all sitting snugly in one suitcase).

When he hears the doorbell (which hasn't been used in too long), Baekhyun almost expects to see Park Chanyeol standing on the other side of the door.

"Baeeeeeekkie!!" Jongadae screams, jumping in the arms (of his slightly taken by surprise) friend.

Behind him, there's Sehun, holding a pink box in his hands and right in the shadow, Kyungsoo.

Byun Baekhyun has known Jongdae and Sehun for almost 2 years and even though Jongdae would usually do bad pranks and Sehun pretend that he doesn't like Baekhyun, he feels connected to them, as much as he is to Kyungsoo. The Kyungsoo that almost punched him the day they met (after being chased into the bathroom), the same Kyungsoo who doesn't believe in friendships or the education system, the same Kyungsoo who managed to make him feel like home in New York.

Jongdae and Sehun were the ones who bought him for Christmas the console he treasures like a child and Kyungsoo only cooked him cookies (saying that he doesn't believe in gifts either).

"Open the box!!" Jongdae screams, sitting on one of the suitcases.

"You'll break it." Baekhyun says with a laugh as he's ripping the paper. "A phone..."

"Well, you said you've lost it fucking the dog in a dumpster." Sehun says, receiving a couple of kicks in the shins from Baekhyun and Jongdae.

"You three are childish." Kyungsoo says, but smiles his usual smile.

"We're also taking you out in the city for one last time." Jogdae says, taking Baekhyun and Sehun by the neck. "It will be lit!!"

"We won't drink."

"Who said we won't drink?!"

"Me. He has a plane to catch tomorrow." Kyungsoo says. "Let's goooooo!" he opens the door, waiting for everyone to take their coats and get out the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun asks, but he gets no answer. "I asked: where are you going?"

"Karaoke bar. And then the fair." Sehun says as Jongdae tries to slide on the railing. "Dude, you just kicked me with your foot." he rubs just above his butt.

"Clear ouuuuut!" Jongdae screams, suddenly picking up speed (and going dangerously fast down).

"Daeeeee! I'm not getting you to the hospital!" Kyungsoo shouts, using the edge of his coat to make some air. "Idiots."

And then Baekhyun does the most surprising thing he has done the entire day (even though the whole week was, at least, surprising) and jumps on the railing, starting to push himself downhill with his hands.

"Et tu, Brute?!!" Kyungsoo says but the edges of his mouth lift in a smile as he watches Baekhyun slide down with a yelp. (accompanied by a high pitched scream coming from Jongdae).

As he's starting to catch speed, his heart is beating faster and his palms are getting sweatier, but he just closes his eyes, hoping he'll end up in one piece down.

"Watch out!!" he hears Jongdae scream and immediately, some hands wrap around him, pushing him to the ground. "High five, dude!" he says, hitting Baekhyun's palm.

"You two are out of your mind and you-" but Baekhyun hugs Kyungsoo tightly, feeling for the first time that day the reality of his immediate departure. "Okay...it is enough." His friends pushes him off of him, but keeps a slight smile on his face.

"And now who's wasting time?" Sehun asks, giving to both Baekhyun's and Kyungsoo's butts a slap that makes them yelp simultaneously. "I want to sing."

"Like you can."

"I actually can sing  _Eye of the tiger_  pretty decently."

"Are you a dad? Or 50?"

And Baekhyun just laughs, feeling lightweight and lost, still thinking that he doesn't even have Park Chanyeol's number anymore (wondering if everything is happening just because of one freaking app).

When they finally arrive, the karaoke place is crowded, but nobody seems to be on the stage, people only chatting around the bar stool.

"We'll, it's our night." Sehun says, going directly to the bar. "But first, I need a drink."

"I said no drinking." Kyungsoo says, grabbing him by the coat sleeve.

"Don't ruin the fun. Just some beers." Jongdae says, dragging Baekhyun after him. "It's his last day here. Let's make it unforgettable."

"Why, because you'll finally piss to mark your territory in the middle of your apartment?" Kyungsoo asks and Sehun and Baekhyun burst out in laughter, while Jongdae only mutters something underneath his breath.

"4 beers." Sehun says to the bartender.

"I don't get something." Jongdae says, looking at Baekhyun.

"What?"

"Your Visa doesn't expire so quickly and even though it was specially made to work for him, you still could find a way to keep living here. But you chose to fly tomorrow. It's like you're running from something." he says (looking truly serious for the first time this day).

"He's an idiot. And this is the last drop of lucidity for Kim Jongdae today." Kyungsoo says, sipping from his beer.

"Look who's now drinking?!" Jongdae says, slapping the counter. "But still, you didn't answer my question." he turns around to (a flustered) Baekhyun.

"I miss home." he says.

"Bullshit."

"Let's do karaoke!" Sehun says, giving Baekhyun an understanding look, holding his (sweaty) hand to take him over to the lighted stage. "Thanks..." Baekhyun says and Sehun just smiles in response.

Kyungsoo stands up from his tall chair, looking thoughtfully at his friends (as he also sips some more from the beer can).

"He has his reasons, I guess." Jongdae says.

"He's still an idiot!" Kyungsoo says. "Falher will be-"

"This is for our best friends, Soo and Dae!!" Sehun and Baekhyun scream, holding a microphone each. "Eye of the tigeeeeer!!" Sehun shouts as the other jumps on his back.

_Rising up, back on the street..._

Rapidly, Jongdae grabs the other's hand, dragging (like a potato sack, a red) Kyungsoo on the stage where Baekhyun and Sehun are dancing some incarnation of a belly dance meets jumping.

 _It's the eye of the tiger_!! Kyungsoo hears himself sing alongside the others while everyone in the bar is looking at them in amusement. (Baekhyun grabbing him by the neck, sticking him to his body).

 _It's the thrill of the fight…_  Jongdae continues, spilling some beer all over his khaki pants making Sehun burst out in laughter (with the microphone near his mouth).

 _Rising up to the challenge of our rival…_  Sehun sings (actually hitting the notes) and for 3 minutes, as they keep singing, Baekhyun feels like he doesn’t want it to end.

 _The eye of the tiger!!_ Baekhyun finishes and everyone in the room starts clapping (which suddenly brings Baekhyun back to reality).

"That was killer." Sehun says, tucking his shirt in the pants behind Jongdae.

"What the fuck are you doing, dude?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Let's go to the fair." Kyugsoo says, sweating too much (but insisting on not taking the coat off).

Baekhyun is walking alongside them, with his hands in the pockets, feeling further away and closer than ever to the city surrounding him.

"Why don’t you call your boss?" Jongdae asks (Kyungsoo huffs while Sehun laughs).

"Why?"

"It's your last day here." Sehun says, still between giggles.

"Just-you two..." Kyungsoo says (sipping from his never-ending beer).

But silence falls over all of them and they are walking like this, sometimes stealing glances to one another or just giggle out of the blue, kicking a stone on the pavement.

Byun Baekhyun would lie if he didn't say that he isn't sure, as he climbs into a Ferris wheel, right in between Kyungsoo (who's known to hate heights, but denies it with each occasion) and Jongdae. Sehun is standing right in front of them, on another seat.

"Iuhuuuu!" Jongdae screams, receiving a disapproving glance from Kyungsoo.

"I thought that only Baekhyun couldn't hold his liquor.”

Baekhyun feels the way Kyungsoo shifts closer to him as the wheel starts lifting them into the air. Without even thinking about it, he intertwines his fingers with Kyungsoo's, smiling.

"Thanks." his friend whispers, without retracting his hand. "I won't say it twice sooo…I'll miss your weird ass."

"I'll miss yours too." Baekhyun whispers (more to himself than anything else).

The sky is beginning to turn deep purple and pink and Baekhyun thinks his heart is twitching in his chest, warmer than ever.

"You'll find a job there?" Kyungsoo asks (trying not to look down at the view, but only at their hands).

"English teacher at the local school..." Baekhyin says (suddenly thinking about Chanyeol waiting for him in front of the gate, with a big smile on his face).

"And you'll like that better?"

"I don't know..."

The Ferris wheel stops for a couple of seconds at the top and Kyungsoo's grip tightened during the entire duration, until it continues its descent.

"Also, I'll say this also once, so don't make me repeat it but...you're...not an acquaintance." Kyungsoo whispers.

"I know."

"Good."

They didn't spend as much time as they've expected at the fair (especially because Jongdae insisted on drinking a weird green cocktail which made him puke 5 minutes later on a disgusted Sehun), and going back to their apartments on foot, remained only Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

It was silent between them both, but Baekhyun felt comfortable, just standing with his thoughts.

"I'll drive you tomorrow to the airport." Kyungsoo says when they reach the front of Baekhyun’s apartment (Kyungsoo living just a street away from him).

"Thanks. I'll send you cards from Falher. Or coal. We have that too." Baekhyun laughs.

Byun Baekhyun is certain something is missing, but he prefers not to think about it.

"Just cards. See you at 3 tomorrow. Don't be late because I won't wait for you." Kyungsoo says and turns around without even looking back at Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun wouldn't have thought just 1 year ago that going back home would feel worse than a hangover. It almost feels as bad as coming to New York to live there all alone.

" _The eye of the tiger..._ " he laughs, still picturing the four of them singing with all those people looking at them (he doesn't want to admit it, but it felt good).

The next day, Byun Baekhyun does what every other person who returns home does: sleeps till 12 in the morning, eats all the remaining food in the fridge (and also blasts the music to a maximum).

To his luck, he manages to be out the door, in the street, with both suitcases in his hands just in time, because Kyungsoo just stops his (old and butchered Ford) in front of him.

"Punctual. Maybe leaving actually does you good." Kyungsoo says, opening the trunk (and Baekhyun practically catapults everything in there). "I still want to use this car."

"You can't make me pay when I'm in Canada." Baekhyun laughs, sitting down on the (weirdly clean and squeaky) seat.

"Ready?" Kyungsoo huffs.

"Guess so."

"You should...call him just-"

"There's no point, Soo."

"If you say so. I can give you his number if you-"

"Don't." Baekhyun says, licking his lips.

The ride to the airport is silent once again, not much talking, just looking through the window (Baekhyun trying to remember every single tiny detail about New York).

This is the second time Byun Baekhyun travels by plane (alone, even) and for some reason, it causes his stomach to make strange noises as he's waiting in (a monstrosity of a) line.

For some other reason, while he chattered for some other minutes with Kyungsoo at the entrance, he almost expected to see Chanyeol appear in front of him to stop him from going back to Canada.

He thinks he even hears footsteps and his voice (and at some point he's tempted to ask Kyungsoo for his number, but he doesn't). Byun Baekhyun feels out of place once again in his life, lost in the middle of the airport as he keeps walking towards the gates, all alone once again.

He gets in the plane, his heart booming in his chest, a baby crying on the seat in front of him and some (slightly stinking) feet sticking from just another seat. The old woman next to him has fallen asleep on his shoulder (and after 2 hours he cannot even feel it) and somehow the stewardess manages to splash him with orange juice.

_Fantastic. The pleasures of third class._

But nonetheless, Byun Baekhyun sets foot on his mother land (not really) Vancouver and does what he knows best (for a couple of days) he runs (as if he was trying to catch another dog), barely getting into the bus for Falher.

Byun Baekhyun is not the person to like surprises (even though he has had his fair share of), but for some reason, his mother and grandmother love them.

When he knocks at the door, the one who opens is his grandmother (who almost closes it back in his face from the surprise of seeing him).

"Baekhyunnieee?" she asks, immediately bringing him to her chest (freeing him of any air). "Sanaaaaaaaa!" she shouts and his mother quickly appears from behind the old woman.

"Baekhyun?!"

"Mom..." Baekhyun says, suddenly feeling at home (and small and warm).

_Why do I keep thinking about that idiot Park Fucking Chanyeol?!_

"He's baaack! Tell me you're back for good." his grandmother asks, squeezing him even tighter (until Baekhyun has to push her away with a smile).

"For good."

It is pointless to say or to even try to describe the events of the night Byun Baekhyun arrived home (with a heartache as big as Canada, an almost empty bank account and no idea what to do with his life). The only thing worth telling is the fact that his granny cooked him his favorite meal, rice with lamb ribs in the oven and that his mother (and grandmother, until she fell asleep) kept him awake until 1am to tell her everything about his life in New York.

Byun Baekhyun only avoided to say anything about the events of the last couple of days (but kept giving Park Chanyeol the worst description someone would want).

_Well, won't see him ever again so what's the point?!_

But, fortunately (or unfortunately) for him, the next day, on Monday night, Byun Baekhyun hears a knock at the door.

He meditates for a while whether or not he should open it (since he's too invested in a LOL match), but the knocking doesn't cease so he finally stands up and grabs the door knob with too much force.

"My mother is-" but the words are caught in his throat when he sees the person on the other side of the door.

Park Fucking Chanyeol. Dressed in his oversized hoodie and nothing with him but a small leather backpack.

Park Fucking Chanyeol.

"What the fuck are you doing here??!" is all Baekhyun can say as he can clearly hear his grandmother walking towards them.

_I'm fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my 11 hour drive to my university and I've tried editing it today because I'm not sure how my schedule will be from now on, since uni has just started (and I have no idea what I'm doing with my life). Also, this might be a rougher chapter, so I'm really sorry for that. 
> 
> Comments are well loved :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: [ BolBBalgan4-Dream ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F_FeAPoDf0) and [ Imagine Dragons-Not Today ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tz1_znrbmc) \- I suggest listening to this one towards the end and you'll see why.
> 
> enjoy :)

Byun Baekhyun would say that having  _Prince Charming_  knock at your door, in the middle of the night, to bring you the glass slipper you've lost in his palace, is simply pathetic.

But as much as the same Byun Baekhyun would like to pretend that when he saw Park Chanyeol at his door step, with nothing more than a backpack and a smile on his face, his heart didn't actually burst, we cannot do it.

_I'm fucked._

A phrase that has practically explained his life in the last couple of days.

Living in a small town where everybody knows what everybody does, truly doesn't give you much space to experiment. Especially when you are Byun Baekhyun (and you are as confused as a lost puppy).

Even though he would like to say that he's been in many relationships, or at least had a few guys or girls fall in love with him, there's again a small problem. He can only say that he only dated two people (who were both girls), one all throughout high school and the other during college. What it made him realize is that maybe love isn't for him. Or at least, until his (annoying and too bossy)  _Prince Charming_ comes (one day after him) to Canada (in one adorable middle of nowhere).

 _I'm fucked_  is what he keeps thinking, staring at Park Chanyeol in disbelief, until the other most surprising thing happens (after Prince Charming knocking at the door).

Byun Baekhyun (in the heat of the moment), hearing his grandmother call from the kitchen: "Baekhyunnie, who is at the door?” he considers the only viable solution (to get out of all the shit) is to shut the door in his face.

To both of their misfortunes, it doesn’t fully close, because it stops (with extraterrestrial force) into the other’s foot (and the knob, almost, in the sensitive parts). It is pointless to say that Park Chanyeol screams (as if his life was at stake), Baekhyun turns deep red and his grandmother comes (at the crime scene).  

“What is happening over here, Baekhyunnie?” the old woman asks, standing with the hands on her hips and looking from her grandson to Prince Charming (but in danger).

"Uhmm...a-“

"Hello. I'm Park Chanyeol. I'm Baekhyun's-"

"Are you the man he kept saying made his life living hell?!" she asks, furrowing her brows and grabbing her grandchild's wrists with her chubby hands (making him let go of the doorknob).

"Halmi!!" Baekhyun says, turning around (and wishing he hasn't talked so much about Park Chanyeol). "He's...he's..."

"Don't take me with these. Young man, what are you doing here?" the woman asks (pursing her lips together while Park Chanyeol is still on the other side of the door, only his head picking through the space left).

"I wanted to-"

"I invited him over. But I forgot to tell you." Baekhyun quickly says, staring at Park Fucking Chanyeol with red cheeks and sweaty limbs.

_I'm just...I'm just going to kill him._

"From New York?"

"Yes. I didn't get a chance to say  _goodbye_  properly so..." Park Chanyeol says, looking at a positively out of his mind Baekhyun.

"Come in, it is cold outside." the woman says, pushing Baekhyun aside to open the door and make some space for the other. "Because he didn’t tell me anything about this, you'll have to either take the couch, which I don't recommend, or sleep in the same bed with this one." she says, pinching Baekhyun's (already red) cheek.

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening..._

"I can sleep at a hotel." Park Chanyeol says, putting the backpack down on the floor.

"We don't have hotels." Baekhyun says, crossing his arms over his chest and whishing many things (for starters to only be dreaming everything).

"Oh..."

"Are you hungry?" the woman asks, but it seems pointless as she grabs a pot from the fridge and places it on the (ancient) stove.

"I ate on the plane."

"Then of course you are. We have lamb skewers. Baekkie loves them." she says, looking (analyzing) Park Chanyeol who stands in a middle with Baekhyun kilometers away from him. "Baek, show your guest the room and let him change. You are rude."

"Follow me." Baekhyun says between clenched teeth, quickly climbing the stairs to the first (and last) floor.

Climbing the flights of stairs has never seemed so long and tedious as right now. Having your ex-boss (that you made yourself believe that you hate him) be right behind you, just after you’ve almost closed the door in his face, isn’t exactly the most comforting thing. Byun Baekhyun could also say that he maybe doesn’t understand anymore people’s behaviors, since his grandmother barely said anything about having a complete stranger arrive at night into their house, and more importantly, the stranger being Park Chanyeol.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing??!" Baekhyun whispers after he closes the door after him (almost in Park Chanyeol’s face, once again).

"Kyungsoo called me right after you left what you did so I thought that-"

"That making my life miserable in New York wasn't enough so you had to come here?!" Baekhyun says.

Park Chanyeol almost flinches, looking down at the carpet (or better at the huge red stain), drawing circles with his foot. Baekhyun doesn’t dare to move from his spot near the door, almost afraid of the other’s presence in his old room, so he keeps staying quiet and looking in the same spot as the other.

In his entire existence (or years of living in Falher), Byun Baekhyun wasn’t one to invite people over, usually going to their place or meeting them somewhere neutral. The last time he had someone in his house was on the day before his departure for New York City, when he had sex with his girlfriend from college on the same bed. He even wonders if someone changed the sheets or they are the same.

_That’s so disgusting._

He also thinks that right now he could have been married, with kids if he chose to remain home and stay in the same relationship.

"Baekhyun..." Park Chanyeol says, trying to step closer to the other, but Baekhyun holds the door for a couple of seconds before he opens it, walking into the hallway.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor.” he says (trying to act cool and collected).

"I thought that-"

"You should leave tomorrow." Baekhyun says, shutting the door close after him (feeling his heart shrunken in pain) and striding into the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen (with a small, beating too fast heart that has just realized what her owner said).

_I'm an idiot._

"Did you show him your room?" his grandmother asks when she looks up at a positively (still) red Baekhyun in the doorframe.

"Yes."

"You didn't invite him, did you?"

"If course I did...we're actually-"

"Don't take me for some stupid 24 year old, Baekhyun.” Halmi says, cleaning her hand on the apron, “I know when you're lying." she waves a wooden spoon in Baekhyun's direction. “You’re blushing and shaking.”

"He's..."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. And I can't throw him on the street even though you said you hate him." she says, going back to her food (that she places on a floral plate). “He seems like a respectful and nice kid.”

"Hate is too strong of a word." Baekhyun says, hearing footsteps approaching them (turning around in milliseconds).

"I really don't want to take advantage of your hospitality and-"

"You seem as idiotic as my nephew sometimes." the woman says, waving the spoon one more time at the (metaphorically beaten) Prince Charming this time. "Here, the food. Now I'll go to my room and let you two talk." she says, slapping Park Chanyeol over the butt as she exits the room (with a self-satisfied smile).

Baekhyun lets out a giggle but quickly tries to hide it with a cough when he sees the other pass by him to sit down at the table.

"Your grandmother is-"

"Crazy?"

"I would have said eccentric."

"The skewers will get cold if you don't eat them now." Baekhyun says, sitting down at the table.

What he is thinking about right now is the fact that not even when he brought his first girlfriend home, did he feel so anxious and flustered (especially because his room had and still has, too many posters and strange pieces of furniture that he collected from thrift stores). But in this moment, there’s also guilt and the reality of practically telling his ex-boss to go sleep on the street because he doesn’t care.

"This tastes amazing!" Park Chanyeol says with a mouthful, bringing Byun Baelhyun to his strange reality that he would very much like to exchange for another.

"She's a great cook. I wouldn't say that about myself. I can't even use a knife..."

"Or buy decent coffee." Park Chanyeol says and suddenly yelps, when the other hits him in the shin.

"Now that you've...you're not my boss, I can do that." Baekhyun says, smiling as he’s playing with Chanyeol's fork (who chose to eat with his hands).

Silence falls over both of them, as one keeps eating and the other keeps thinking how strange everything is. Just minutes ago he thought he'd never see his ex-boss, and now he's right in his house (with the promise that he'll be evacuated right in the morning).

_He doesn’t even seem mad. What’s going on with him?! He must be playing with me or better, mocking me behind my back…_

"Your house is lovely." Chanyeol says, licking his dirty fingers as the skewers have disappeared from the plate.

_Why does he look hot doing that? He shouldn't look hot..._

"Says the one living in SoHo..."

"Baekhyun..." Park Chanyeol says, looking down, "I'll try to find a plane ticket for tomorrow. I won't-"

"I didn't mean that..." Baekhyun says, his head falling on the table with a thud (the fork also falling on the floor). "You just...scare me..."

"Why?"

"Because nothing that I do is good enough for you." Baekhyun whispers (knowing that in fact his at fault for that too).

Park Chanyeol stays silent, so Baekhyun bends down to pick the fork, but he drops it repeatedly, like his fingers are not functioning properly, so his Prince Charming picks it up for him (their fingers touching in the process, making Baekhyun even more…lost).

They are both looking down, at the fork in Chanyeol’s hand, and the whole scene might look strange for someone from the exterior or even for them, but both laugh and glance at one another with smiles on their faces, until one decides to break the silence:

"You’re good enough for me…" Chanyeol says (lifting up too quickly, so he hits his head on the table; the plate rattles and Baekhyun laughs, followed by the other).

"You liked the skewers?"

"The best I had in my life." Prince Charming says, smiling (bashfully).

"My grandma used to work in a restaurant and these were her specialty."

"Are you really mad that I came?" Chanyeol asks, toying with the fork in his hand.

"No...you have just surprised me, that's all." he says, standing up and placing the plate in the sink. "You don't usually expect your ex-boss to visit you home in the middle of nowhere. After he fired you."

Park Chanyeol looks at him, keeping a serious face (and Baekhyun almost thinks he just fucked it up just once again) when he bursts out in laughter, hitting the table with one fist and holding the other one over his belly.

If Byun Baekhyun expected something, was for Park Chanyeol to do anything else but this (but since his scary boss image is already fading from his mind, he almost expects anything) is not on the list.

Right then, when Baekhyun kicks once again Chanyeol in the shin and slaps him over the head (thinking that he can do whatever he always wanted to do all those 2 years), the latter yelps and almost chokes on his laughter, and Baekhyun's mother opens the door. She stands (like a statue) for one minute straight looking in disbelief at the two also standing like two wax figures, one on a chair and the other next to him.

_Well, this is awkward…_

"Hello..." she waves her fingers at both of them, Baekhyun's hand still resting on Chanyeol's nape (that was getting warmer). He quickly retracts it (coughing) while the other is massaging his injured body parts (the shin and nape).

"Hello."

"This is Park Chanyeol. Who I actually don't hate." Baekhyun says with a (bashful) smile. "He came to visit. Me. Because we’re actually friends. And I don’t hate him."

"Oh. I'm Sana." the woman says, extending her hand while trying to also take her shoes off.

This practically results in Chanyeol trying to stabilize her but only managing to hit Baekhyun and produce another yelp (from the latter).

"I'm extremely clumsy..." she says.

"Baekhyun looks exactly like you." the man says, glancing behind at the other who can only stare at the persons in front of him (especially at his mother who doesn’t seem angered by the impromptu visit).

_What is going on with all these people?!_

"And he's probably just as an air head as am I." she laughs.

"He just likes to spill coffee on himself. Or water." Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and Baelkyun laughs with a hand over his mouth.

"From what Baekhyunnie said about you-" the woman takes off her coat and sighs-"I thought you were around 50 and with a belly."

"Mom..."

"You haven't told us he's your age."

"I didn't think it was important." he says (also giving Chanyeol a look that would say "I'll hit you once more if you say something").

"Well...I think I'll just go to sleep because this was a long day and I'll let you two catch up..." she says with a smile. "It is nice meeting you, Chanyeol. I can call you that, right?!"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Byun."

"Sana. Mrs. Byun makes me feel old." the woman laughs, looking at the two of them one more time before going up the stairs.

Baekhyun laughs (and blushes), looking at his grey socks, then at Chanyeol's black ones and at his pants.

_Please…can this day get any weirder?_

"You look exactly like her..." the man says once more, coming closer to Baekhyun. "Your family is great...and you've given me one hell of a reputation." he laughs again.

"So you're not mad...about anything?" Baekhyun asks, still staring down and shifting from one foot to another.

"I think we both suck at communicating..."

Byun Baekhyun feels in this moment that all the words and things he wanted all this time to tell Park Fucking Chanyeol (like, what was so wrong with the Starbucks coffee or why did you insisted on having the files sorted by color?!), disappeared. Even the little nickname he gave his boss just 2 years ago when he first put it in his phone seems strange, because the Chanyeol he sees right now is different from the other one. This Chanyeol is actually getting along with his family and doesn't say much when he gets hit in the shins. Byun Baekhyun would go as far as admitting that this Canadian version is actually likable, dressed in his hoodie and a backpack with him. He could even say that this version might make him happy, with his clumsiness and red cheeks and different personality from the older one.

"I should take the couch." Chanyeol says, heading straight to the green monstrosity that since he was little, Baekhyun called it "the Terminator".

Not because it resembled in any way the movie, but just because, after one night of sleeping in it (which his uncle had the great pleasure of spending), you don't feel human (or like wanting to live for that matter), ever again. It only gives you, for 2 weeks, the worst back pain you could experience in a lifetime.

"That's the  _Terminator_. And sleeping on the floor it's better than that." Baekhyun points towards it.

A couple of days ago, he would gladly let him sleep in it, but (he doesn't even know what or why) something has changed. In just a couple of hours.

"You've tried it?" Chanyeol asks.

"Can I call you Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks (not even hearing the question).

"Yeah..."

Baekhyun turns around, (sheepishly) smiling as he climbs up the stairs, only thinking about the fact that he has to share a bed with the one person who manages to make him feel all kinds of ways. And who he also catfished (and got catfished by).

"We call this a night?" Chanyeol shouts as he strides to catch up with Baekhyun. 

"Do you actually want to stay in the kitchen?" Baekhyun asks (running for whatever reason until he opens the door to his room and almost closes it once again in his face).

"I want my face, thank you very much." Chanyeol says, holding the door and looking straight at Baekhyun.

In this moment, Baekhyun's heart does something strange (stranger than usual), it beats so fast when he looks into the other's eyes, making him sweatier and pinker by second.

_Just....snap out of it. He's still a jerk even though right now he's so..._

"Won't you let me come in?" Chanyeol laughs, pushing the door with a little more force, until Baekhyun slides on the carpet along with the door.

He finally let’s go of it (managing to make it hit the wall) and Prince Charming not only enters the house with the glass slipper, but also goes inside the princess’ room. Chanyeol looks around, his mouth taking the shape of an “O” and Baekhyun almost laughs again.

“Just say it. This looks funky.”

“Organic?” Chanyeol laughs, sitting on the (fortunately) made bed with navy sheets and space ships. (which he had since he was 5). “My parents never let me have posters in my room. It was always clean and proper. This feels like you…”

“Posters are lame.” Baekhyun says, his eyes falling on the old guitar at the same time with Chanyeol’s.

“You know how to play it?” he asks, standing up to grab it from the top of the closet (Baekhyun always needed a chair to pick it up, almost dropping it on the floor a couple of times).

“I have no idea. I just…keep it around.” Baekhyun says, his smile faltering on his face as he sees his father in front of his eyes, with the guitar on his lap, giving to a small Baekhyun a demonstration. “It used to be my dad’s.”

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have taken it without asking you.” the man says.

“It’s okay. I don’t…care that much anymore.” Baekhyun sighs (knowing that he probably lies to himself). “You know how to play it?”

“Yes. Learnt in high school when I was trying to impress girls.” Chanyeol laughs, lightly touching the chords. “But it seemed like it didn’t work.” This times, Baekhyun is the one who laughs.

He sits on the floor, leaning on the bed and Baekhyun does the same, sitting a little bit too close to the other, but he thinks it’s alright. It doesn’t feel that wrong anymore.

“I can…play, if you want.” Chanyeol says, touching the chords one more time. “I know…a song…”

“Why are you acting differently?” Baekhyun asks, letting his head lean on the bed and stare at the ceiling as if it was the sky.

“Am I?”

“It’s better when you’re not my boss. I can hit you and not get fired.” Baekhyun laughs, looking at Chanyeol who’s staring down at him, like three nights ago. Only that this time, surprisingly, he feels calmer.

“Yeah…” he says, licking his lips and inching closer and closer and closer again, making Baekhyun’s heart beat too fast once again and his mouth feel dry as the distance is getting smaller. Until they are just millimeters apart and waiting, with their breaths brushing over their faces.

He closes his eyes and stays like that, for not too long, because finally, Chanyeol’s lips are onto his, soft and warm, just for a couple of seconds. It ends too quickly, but Baekhyun smiles and his Prince Charming touches a chord by mistake with his fingers.

He still tastes like lamb skewers.

“I can play…something…” he says, now his fingers really brushing over the strings while Baekhyun can only look at him. “I can sing too. Not very well, but…”

“Okay…” Baekhyun says, his head slowly falling to the side until it leans on the other’s shoulder. “It sounds nice…”

_Not today…_

_Not today…_

_^ this is how I've imagined Baekhyun's room_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this tomorrow, but because my classes end quite late, I've decided to make this shorter and have a part two for this chapter.  
> University is so weird and becasue I don't know anyone there I feel quite lonely right now (especially because most of the people in my class know each other from before).  
> Also, thank you so much for the amazing feedback this fic has received, your comments make me so so happy :)  
> ❤❤❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommandation: [ Hug me-cover by Chanyeol ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3d8V8LpuxI)-I've been listening to the live for this while writing. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Byun Baekhyun would have said that being trapped in the same room, just a week ago with his boss, couldn't have been a worse punishment. Right now, he might even admit that he was definitely right in the past with his assumption, seeing the bright reality before his eyes.

Not exactly before his eyes, because it is dark in the room and the only thing he can actually hear, besides his thoughts, are Chanyeol's loud snores. Coming from the floor.

Since Baekhyun's bed isn't exactly the most spacious (bought when he was 5), he has taken the brave decision of sleeping on the floor, in one of his camping bags. One he has never used but thought its chance to shine has sprung.

"It’s your room. You can't be the one to sleep like that." Chanyeol said, with his hands on his narrow hips, looking at Baekhyun as if he was his boss again. "I'll do it."

"Alright." Baekhyun said with a smile. "You-" he continued, dragging (with difficulty) a huge green bag from a bright yellow closet-"will take this, then-"he threw it at the other's feet-"I've never used but pray it's...warm? Or that you fit in it."

Not even once has Byun Baekhyun thought that Park Chanyeol would be an even worse snorer than his grandmother, who he can sometimes hear from her room.

But here he is, trying to sleep.

_Romantic my ass. Isn't it supposed to feel different after you kiss and shit?_

Because for him, it seemed entirely the same. Chanyeol managed to avoid the subject (or the lips) for the rest of the night, focusing on the guitar. On the other hand, Baekhyun could only think about the kiss. Or about the fact that he has enjoyed it (too much).

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun whispers, but the snoring continues. "Chanyeol." he tries one more time.

He shifts on the bed, picking the phone on the night stand.

_3am...I just want to sleep...am I asking for too much?!_

He puts it back on, throwing himself back on the bed with too much force, making the springs creak in protest.

Another loud snore.

"Park Fucking Chanyeol." Baekhyun says now out loud. "Park Chanyeol. If you don't stop, I'll shove a dirty sock in your mouth." he says, but waits nonetheless, hoping that the other might actually stop.

Another snore. And another. Followed by a scarily loud one.

Byun Baekhyun does the only thing he finds viable. He stands up from the bed, crouches next to the (almost) potato sack and shakes Chanyeol (lightly).

Another snore.

_Are you kidding me?!_

The shaking continues, faster this time, but the man doesn't give any sign that he might be waking up.

Another snore.

"Park Fucking Chanyeol! Wake up or I'll splash you with water!" he (almost) screams and hits the other (without really meaning to).

And somehow, it seems like this is the magic trick, because Prince Charming finally opens his eyes and stops snoring.

He's looking between thick lashes and puffy eyes at Baekhyun's face, hovering (dangerously close) over his.

"You snore. Too much." Baekhyun says, still standing that way, with one hand on each side of the sleeping bag.

"Oh..." Chanyeol says, rubbing his eyes, "I forgot to tell you...that I occasionally snore."

"Occasionally. This looks like professional snoring to me." he says, and Chanyeol shifts in the sleeping bag, causing Baekhyun to fall on his belly on top of him.

"You're heavy." Chanyeol says, incapable of pushing the other off of him. "I'm sleepy..."

"I'm sleepy too...but if you don't stop snoring I might actually fly you to New York faster than a plane." Baekhyun says, trying to sit on his knees.

"Sleepy..."

"Chanyeol. I can't sleep because of your snoring." Baekhyun says, shaking him once more

"Sleep here..." Chanyeol says, turning around again to face him. "There's enough space in this..." he says, taking the cover off of him.

"And that will make you stop snoring?" Baekhyun asks, beginning to blush.

After all, he thinks, being so dark in the room has its perks after all, especially when you feel like burning.

"Usually."

"Oh..." Baekhyun says, looking down at the empty space next to Chanyeol. "Or are you just saying it?"

Chanyeol looks up at him, with his big eyes and pouty lips and Baekhyun thinks once again about their kiss that they haven't even talked about.

_Why do I feel the need to kiss him?_

The man pats the spot once more and Baekhyun finally gives up, crawling next to him and nestling at his chest as the cover is being pulled over him. It's warm, even too warm.

His nose bumps into Chanyeol chest, but he doesn't dare to move his face anywhere else.

"You might get asphyxiated." he laughs, dragging Baekhyun up, until they are standing face to face. "It's nice, right...?"

"Too warm..." Baekhyun whispers, still staring at the other's lips.

_Why am I like this? I shouldn't be like this. Byun Baekhyun, don't think about any of that…Just don't._

But as it is proved in the next couple of seconds, it seems like neither Chanyeol can stop thinking about (probably) the same thing, because his lips touch Baekhyun's once again, soft and feathery, lingering for just a while longer, before he pulls away. Quickly, Baekhyun closes the distance once again, pressing himself to his chest and letting his arms wrap around him. It's starting to get too warm, but none of them moves and the kiss deepens until they both remain out of air.

Chanyeol's hand cups Baekhyun's face and the latter can only think about the fact that it might actually feel nice, breaking a few boundaries for Chanyeol.

"We should...sleep" Chanyeol coughs and Baekhyun quickly leaves another short peck on his lips.

It makes him get hotter and sweatier.

_You've been with people before. This is nothing that special. He'll go in a couple of days and leave you here…_

"You're-"

"Don't make this cringey." Baekhyun says, closing his eyes. "If you snore one more time, I'll really shove a sock down your throat." he says, placing his head in the crook of the other's neck.

As it looks like in the morning, Chanyeol (probably) hasn't snored during the night, and Baekhyun actually managed to fall asleep quite quickly. But when he wakes up, still feeling warm and fuzzy, the spot next to him is empty and for a fraction of a second, Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol actually left for New York.

_You don't have to care if he really left. You didn't do anything wrong._

But when he slowly climbs down the stairs and walks into the kitchen where (to his astonishment) he sees Chanyeol sitting at the table and chatting with his grandmother.

"You finally woke up." the old woman says with a smile.

"What time is it?" Baekhyun asks, rubbing his eyes, while trying not to look at Chanyeol.

"10:13." the man says instead.

"Chanyeol went on a run this morning. Why don't you do that?" Halmi asks, putting some more food on the table. "Eat. You are too thin."

"I can't run." Baekhyun says, already feeling like the worse kid in his newly extended family.

He stares at the jam and ham in front of him, but for some reason, they don't seem appetizing anymore. Baekhyun toys with the bread as he listens to the casual conversation between the two, wondering at the same time if something happened that he wasn’t aware of.

"Aren't you supposed to not like him? After what I've said...in the past?" Baekhyun asks, slapping a hand over his mouth when he hears Chanyeol laugh out loud.

"You are known to exaggerate." Halmi says, pushing in his face an already made sandwich from which Baekhyun takes a bite.

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do." Chanyeol says with a smile that's not mean. "Remember when-"

"Don't bring up the past." Baekhyun huffs and curses the moment he opened the door and then kissed (repeatedly) Park Chanyeol.

And then, Chanyeol does something that makes Baekhyun yelp, because he touches his hand and gently rubs his knuckles and fingers, right in front of his halmi.

"I think you two can eat without me annoying you." she says, standing up and smiling towards both of them, a smile that Baekhyun know it means nothing good.

When she disappears from his view, he sighs and realizes his hand is still in Chanyeol's. Cold and small in his bigger and warmer one.

_I'm an idiot..._

"You should eat..." Chanyeol says, still not letting go of his hand.

"Why did you actually come? I've..." Baekhyun tries to say but doesn't want to admit it. "I've been...mean towards you this whole time."

There's silence and even the gentle rub has stopped and Baekhyun thinks that he might have screwed everything up even more because not even now he can make some sense out of his feelings.

"Because...we...I-I actually like bickering with you and listening to your jokes. And...you make me happy and angry at the same time and even though I've acted like a jerk towards you...I like y-hanging out together." he says, and the masage comes back as Baekhyun hasn't expected to hear any of that.

"Oh...but you didn't have to come right to Canada to tell me all of this when you knew that I...won't go back to New York..." Baekhyun says.

Byun Baekhyun thinks that his problem is not going back to New York. Is more so the possibility of something he cannot truly control and laugh it off with a joke of his, which might happen and catch him right in the middle. Because in the long term, he is inherently afraid that even thinking about Chanyeol, might break his heart. Because Byun Baekhyun, even though he has never even admitted it to himself, he's afraid he could lose once again someone he cares about.

Chanyeol looks down at their hands and smiles, but doesn't let go, only comes closer to the other, scraping the floor with the chair, and places a soft kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. His hand moves higher, until it touches the other's nape, making him turn his head around and almost bump his nose into Chanyeol's.

"Sorry..." Chanyeol laughs, rubbing for a couple of seconds his nose with Baekhyun', which uncontrollably starts giggling.

But he suddenly stops, when he feels for the tenth time those soft lips onto his, the light pressure of his tongue on the bottom lip and the warmth that’s crawling through his body.

"I like you." Chanyeol whispers, leaning with the forehead on Baekhyun's. "Come back with me to New York."

Baekhyun looks down and thinks he feels happy. Who in his right mind would refuse an offer from a guy who came from New York right to the middle of nowhere?

Byun Baekhyun.

A scared Byun Baekhyun who cannot think straight (or look straight) as Chanyeol is standing so close to him.

"Oh. Just kiss already." Halmi says from the doorframe, looking at both Chanyeol and Baekhyun who jump (and yelp) in surprise, each of them sitting further away from each other. "Don't act shy right now. If I were you, Baekhyunnie, I would let him kiss me all day. Long gone is the time when I was younger..." she says with a smile, still not moving from her spot.

Baekhyun turns a deep shade of red, not daring to look at any of them, in an effort to calm down all of his explosive emotions.

_I can't believe my grandmother...my grandmother..._

"How-how did you know about..." Chanyeol asks.

"Well, what crazy person comes to Canada from New York to say goodbye to just a friend?! As I said, I'm not 24 and stupid." she says, walking towards them. "Baekhyun here is sure wasting an opportunity of living better than any of us. And I'm not talking about relationships." the old woman says, sitting down on the chair next to Baekhyun's. "And he's indeed 24 and stupid."

And for Byun Baekhyun this is an unexpected turn of events, which throws him even lower in the pit of his conscience, since even his grandmother is part of his now existing PROBLEM.

"So I'll throw him to New York even if he’s crammed in your backpack." Halmi says, looking at Chanyeol this time.

"But you were so happy that I'll stay here for good." Baekhyun says, feeling for the tenth time 5 again, with his mother and father begging him to sleep all alone in his room.

"Until I've realized that this is not the right choice for you. New York is. Not a small town forgotten by everybody. Your mother is wasting herself enough in here."

Chanyeol gulps down and Baekhyun turns around to look at him, still surprised and scared because of everything that has happened too fast for him.

"So you're alright with-"

"I would still like to see you married to a nice girl, but I can't force you, can I?" Halmi says, her features softening while she straightens Baekhyun's shirt. "Just don't tell your mother."

Byun Baekhyun hasn't imagined (not even that Prince Charming would knock at his door) that his grandmother would support him in going back to New York, but more importantly, in regards to his sexuality. Because, for as long as he knew and lived with her, he always supposed she was against, like most of the people in Falher, anything more unconventional being looked upon; but Halmi managed to prove him wrong once again.

"Why are you standing and looking at me like that?! It's not like I'm going to burn the two of you on a rug. You-" she points at both of them, this time without a spoon-"make it particularly obvious."

Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol looks at him for some time, taking his hand into his once more with a smile.

It is possible that Byun Baekhyun has felt this way, happy and embarrassed, more than once in his life, but right now, he's also confused because for the last couple of days he has been trying to make himself believe that moving back to Falher is the best option for him. Even his grandmother, who has been the majority of the time against him living in New York, is now pushing him to go back. With the guy that he also tried to hate with a passion (which also lead to something else).

"So, why are you two standing like this? Do you need instructions to function?" the old woman asks, ruffling Baekhyun's hair. "Go give him a tour of our town and then pack. I want you both out of my house by tomorrow morning and I don't care how." she continues, looking from one to another with a heavy frown.

Chanyeol stands up first, dragging Baekhyun with him out of the door, the latter still staring back at his grandmother who is already picking things from the fridge and putting them on the table.

"So...where are we going first?"

"Who says I'm going to show you anything?" Baekhyun asks, stopping at the front door.

"Halmi."

"Who says I'm leaving for New York?!" Baekhyun asks, feeling giddy once again, but scared at the same time.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol says, coming closer to the other and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's middle. "Please..."

"I'll think about it." he says, sighing and picking the black coat from the hanger. "There is practically nothing to see-" Chanyeol kisses him one more time, more of a peck than anything else and as if he was in a romantic comedy, Baelkhyun drops the garment on the floor.

"You are so cheesy!" Baekhyun says, walking beside Chanyeol on the side walk, 5 minutes and kisses later.

Chanyeol laughs and almost intertwines his fingers with Baekhyun's, when the other rashly slaps his hand.

"We're in public, you idiot!" Bakehyun says, but smiles and looks down at his feet (not wanting to admit that he would have liked to have his hand held by the other).

They keep walking in silence, the scenery remaining the same, small, white houses and still green trees, followed by some other small white houses and tress until there's a clearance and something tall and yellow can be seen through the foliage.

"What's that?!" Chanyeol asks, pulling at Baekhyun's coat.

"That-" Baekhyun says, pointing with his finger-"is the world's biggest bee and the only thing more...interesting in here."

"It's..." is the only thing Chanyeol says when the giant bees is right in front of them. “A bee on a stick."

"Kyungsoo would have hated it."

"What, he also doesn't believe in statues?" Chanyeol laughs, walking directly to the bench that’s in the small park near it.

"He's scared of bees." Baekhyun says, suddenly feeling sad and as if he's missing someone. A snarky or sassy remark, a punch in the gut.

"It's not so bad..."

"Live here 22 years and we'll talk then." Baekhyun says.

"Then come to New York." Chanyeol says, this time really holding the other's hand.

"My Visa..."

"I've checked. It hasn't expired just yet because you're not really fired. Not on paper, anyways." Chanyeol says with a smile.

"Can I tell you something?" Baekhyun asks.

Byun Baekhyun is not the one the lie, but not the one to say shameful truths, either. But standing in front the bee where he had his first kiss at 15, he somehow feels the need to get everything off his heart. No matter how small and stupid is it is.

"I catfished you." he quickly says, hitting a rock with his foot.

"What?"

"On Thursday, you had to meet with a guy from...a stupid app. The guy was me." Baekhyun says, still looking down, now at their linked hands "I saw you in front of H&M and...I left."

It's silence and Baekhyun expects everything once again, but not the laugh.

He hits the other in the shin, almost angry than Chanyeol isn't shouting at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Baekhyun asks, hitting him once more. "Park Chanyeol. I'll shove you right in that bee if you don't stop."

But Chanyeol keeps laughing as he kept snoring and Baekhyun just puts his hand over his mouth to shut him up. But rashly, he removes it when he feels something warm and wet on it.

"You're disgusting." he says, cleaning it on his pants.

"I knew it was you from the beginning." Chanyeol says, tightening for a bit the grip on Baekhyun's hand. "I saw you sign up for the website. When you were supposed to sort some other files and make some phone calls." Chanyeol says with a proud smile (Baekhyun's jaw just drops). "So I checked the website, I already knew your username,  _baekkiebunny_ , so I've created one myself and..." he laughs once more.

"You-you-" Baekhyun says but Chanyeol keeps laughing.

"I actually hoped you would say something about it sooner."

Baekhyun shifts on the bench, uncertain whether or not to laugh or get even angrier at the other, who practically set a trap for him.

"You just...how-"

"I liked you back then too." Chanyeol says, coming closer to Baekhyun. "I'm sorry. But your expression was priceless." he laughs, lightly, touching his lips with Baekhyun's, but the latter just bites him. "Auch!" Chanyeol taking his lower lip in his mouth and tastes blood.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to-" Baekhyun says but Chanyeol kisses him nonetheless, a strip of blood trickling down on their chins. "You are so gross." Baekhyun says, desperately trying to find a tissue in his pockets.

"So, you aren’t mad, right? You've catfished me too." Chanyeol says, taking from his coat a pack of handkerchiefs.

Baekhyun picks one with a huff and scrubs at his face until any trace of blood is gone, but a huge red mark appears there instead.

"No. But I will if you keep doing things like this. It's like you have split personalities." Baekhyun says, throwing the used tissue in his pocket.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything, just plays with a rock on the sidewalk and Baekhyun is rapidly becoming worried.

"Do you?"

"No. It's just that at work...I can't be me, this me that's not...scary and bossy enough." Chanyeol says, throwing the rock hard.

"Oh..."

"You don't like...this me? Or any of..." Chanyeol doesn't finish his sentence.

"I-I...I think that this you is fine...most of the time." he says, this time Baekhyun leaning in to give Chanyeol a peck on the cheek. "I prefer the real you...not your mask." he continues and leaves another kiss, closer to his mouth.

Byun Baekhyun thinks that maybe the bee really is a lucky one for him, his lucky charm, because he got his first kiss that he thought he'd never receive, and he's somehow beginning to feel more at peace with everything.

Chanyeol kisses him again, and maybe Baekhyun thinks that the bee is staring at them, or that he's scared and unsure of what to do, but he tries not to think just for these seconds.

"You still taste like blood..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the chapter are getting shorter, but I don't have as much time to write as I did during summer. Anyways, I think that this will finally approach an end, maybe next chapter, I'm not sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter- [ Alan Walker-Faded ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60ItHLz5WEA)
> 
> enjoy :)

Byun Baekhyun would say that time passes rather quickly for him, mostly in the two years he has spent under (metaphorically) his boss, Park Chanyeol.

Especially when he had to go three times to buy him coffee from three different places, to only hear him say _: "This has no flavor. This is gross. Why did you buy from Starbucks once again?!"_ It goes without saying that Baekhyun found his boss a rather annoying and with a  _broom up his ass_  kind of dude, far too tall for his own self-esteem and richer than the entire Falher.

So, it is vaguely surprising for the same Byun Baekhyun to have not even one full week (without a day) pass like a month. Especially in only 6 days you go from hating your boss to kissing him without any shame.

And at this point it isn't at all surprising that Byun Baekhyun shoves his elbow into Chanyeol's ribs as the latter snores on the plane, having at least 10 people look at them in annoyance.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun says, shaking him. "Park Chanyeol." he whispers in his ear this time, dragging only a low grunt from the other, followed by a loud snore. "I can't believe you snore even on a freaking flight." he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and imagining another hour spent in the same manner.

But, to Baekhyun's relief and second annoyance, a baby starts crying and Chanyeol finally opens his eyes, blubbering something only known to him.

"How long is till we land?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to shove the entire sit down your throat." Baekhyun says, staring at the other with a serious face.

"Did I snore?"

"Not at all." Baekhyun says, huffing, because the baby is still crying and Chanyeol is quite oblivious. "The entire plane heard you."

"Sorry..." Chanyeol smiles and leans his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. He looks up at the other with his puffy eyes and quickly kisses him on the cheek.

"There are people in here." Baekhyun says, but nonetheless smiles.

"I'm so happy that you're coming back with me." Chanyeol says, kissing him once more, with a loud popping sound.

"It hurt." Baekhyun laughs, rubbing his cheek, but letting the other kiss him on the temple.

"I'm happy." Chanyeol says one more time, before he closes his eyes again.

"Please tell me you're not-" and Chanyeol snores again, extremely loud making Baekhyun slap him, extremely hard on the thigh.

"Auuuch!!" Chanyeol says and Baekhyun is the one to kiss him on the cheek and caress the spot.

"We have one more hour left."

"There's enough time to-"

"Tell me something about you. I say something, you say something kind of game." Baekhyun says as a stewardess stops right in front of them.

He looks at her, at her smile and then at the fact that she isn't indeed looking at him, but at Chanyeol and that's when he notices her unbuttoned shirt or maybe voluptuous bust.

"Can I bring you anything sir?" she asks, almost pouting and Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who's more than obviously staring at her breasts.

"No, I'm good." he says with a smile, his eyes not once leaving her figure, Baekhyun thinks. "Do you want something, Baekhyun?" he asks, turning (finally) his attention to the other.

"No, I'm fine." he says between gritted teeth, thinking with fright and shame about the fact that he's already being jealous for something entirely pointless.

_We aren't even together...officially. Get it together, Baekhyun._

"Alright. But if you need anything, you just need to ask." she smiles and leaves, waving her hips as she walks.

"So, what do you want to know?" Chanyeol asks, looking back at Baekhyun, who feels like shoving socks down his own throat.

"Forget about it." he says and turns around to look at the baby that has finally stopped crying and back at the stewardess that standing too close to their seat.

He feels sweaty and angry, for whatever reason, but more than that, hurt in his own pride, that not even in what regards relationships he can be good enough for the other.

"Why are you angry?" Chanyeol asks, holding his hand and gently squeezing it. "Hmm?" he comes so close to Baekhyun, that the latter can see him in his peripheral vision: giant and too cuddly.

"I'm not."

"You act like a 5 year old." Chanyeol laughs, leaning on the chair once again, letting go of his hand.

The seconds are slowly passing (like all the things that week for Byun Baekhyun), and none of them says anything else, Chanyeol choosing to browse the mini screen in front of his seat.

"Why did you stare at her boobs?" Baekhyun asks, turning around to look straight at Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun isn't one to confront people or ask dangerous questions, at least not knowingly. But what it seems like this week, is that hanging out more with Park Chanyeol brings out another side to him, one that he doesn't like very much. The side that's jealous and huffy and needy for attention.

"I-I-"

"You're a jerk." Baekhyun says.

"I didn't know that-"

"That after kissing me for 2 fucking days, I won’t care when you practically check out other people?! So selfish of me." Baekhyun says.

"You've never really implied that you want to be...with me."

"Ohh...so you just find it normal to go to Canada to practically beg someone to comeback with you to New York, get that person to do it, kiss that person all the time and not mean anything?!" Baekhyun asks, a side of him knowing that he might be at fault too, but the other side just urging him to put all the blame on Chanyeol. "I'm on a plane to New York with you. Of course I've implied that I want to hear you snoring more than just occasionally."

And this is the time Byun Baekhyun wonders again if he just screwed up everything, because Park Chanyeol doesn't say one word.

But he does the only thing it seems like has been a good thing for the last two days: he leans in, cups Baekhyun's face with his hands and kisses him, until Baekhyun has to pull out for some air.

"I want to hear you do those adorable puppy whimpers not only in the meeting room." he laughs and Baekhyun laughs too. "I'm sorry..." he says.

"You're not kidding?!"

"Why would I be when I came to Canada just for you?"

"Don't get too cocky. You've just stared at her boobs with no shame...I’m still mad." Baekhyun says and knows he means it.

Chanyeol sighs, but smiles nonetheless, a bright and different smile than anything Baekhyun would have seen at work, if he had seen any smile. But the guy he always said that tortured his existence is standing right next to him on a flight back to New York. And Baekhyun couldn't be more anxious and happy and mad.

"You are-"

"Don't make this cringey." Baekhyun laughs.

"How did you know that I'd say something cringey?"

"Because..."

And in some way, going back to New York feels natural for Baekhyun, in a way deeper than doing it for the sake of someone else. Because he is actually excited when he steps out of the airport and runs after a cab (like good old times, running to buy some coffee or bring some files back), to go exactly to Kyungsoo's place.

From the first day he met him, or better, second, because during the first, he almost got him into the hospital, Baekhyun found out that Kyungsoo never leaves his apartment during the week. Only during the weekends, to meet up with his friends at just another one’s apartment. It somehow almost became part of Baekhyun's routine too, until he broke it with the catfished date with Park Chanyeol.

And when Byun Baekhyun knocks at the door, he can't hide the huge smile on his face when he sees Do Kyungsoo with his usual expression.

"I'm dating Park Fucking Chanyeol!!!" he screams, when Kyungsoo's head peaks through the space between the door and the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of nowhere right now?!" Kyungsoo asks, still leaving the other in the hallway.

"You have to be happy for me, you know." Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo looks at him for a couple of seconds and sighs. He finally steps away and opens the door for an overly excited Baekhyun to enter, jumping like a bunny.

"Are you high?"

"On love."

"I don't believe in-"

"He went to Canada for me. Who does that?"

"An idiot. Now I regret that I've told him." Kyungsoo says, shutting the door close and going straight for the fridge. "Invite him over."

Baekhyun's face goes blank, not believing his ears that he has lived the day that Kyungsoo breaks his principles.

"You sure? He might be unpacking and stuff..." Baekhyun says but quickly dials the other's number, who picks up rather quickly. "So, because you were a jerk, you must make it up to me. Come over to Kyungsoo's." he says in one breath and without even waiting for the other's answer, he ends the call.

"Why was he a jerk?" Kyungsoo asks.

He is slowly pulling the pasta out of the cupboard, as well as the tomato sauce and the pot and frying pan. "He better come before I finish these."

"He stared at the stewardess' boobs." Baekhyun says, sitting down at the table. "I mean...we weren't practically together then but..."

"Don't touch anything in this kitchen, first of all." Kyungsoo says, actually tying a pink apron around his waist. "And secondly. What if he does this all the time? I heard that he cheated on-I shouldn't have said that, should I?" Kyungsoo asks, this time his usual poker face turning into something that reflectes more emotions than 0. More exactly, two: guilt and shame.

Baekhyun tries not to think about his jealousy episode, so keeps playing with the table mat but he cannot help it, and sighs.

"I mean...it was 3 years ago, before you became his slave and people do change and it must have been just an accident and-"

"You're so bad at making people feel better." Baekhyun says and lets his head hit the table. Repeatedly until Kyungsoo has to keep in place with both his hands.  

"Don't be a drama queen." Kyungsoo says, brushing his fingers through his hair. "With good communication comes-"

"Says the person who talks 5 words per hour." Baekhyun says, hitting his head one more time. “And who’s also asexual.”

"Then don't get in a relationship with him?" Kyungsoo says, going back to the stove. "But he has no reason to-"

"He has every reason. I'm a shit employee. I'll be working for him once again and I'll probably continue to be one. The only thing changing will be the fact that we'll fuck. Fantastic!!" Baekhyun says, feeling the need to hit his head on the table just one more time, but he doesn't do it, because his skull is starting to ache in protest.

"Then you're stupid." Kyungsoo says, throwing the pasta into some boiling water.

"Why?"

"Because you'd let him use you."

"Bu-" the doorbell rings and Baekhyun practically sprints to the front door, opening it with what it tries to be a smile.

"Hi. Hello." he says and Chanyeol just smiles and pushes something in his arms. "Beer...I thought we might need it."

"No, we don't. Tomorrow we have work." Kyungsoo says, energetically stirring the meat and sauce in the pan.

"Not me."

"You're working again from tomorrow." Chanyeol says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning in just a big to whisper in Baekhyun's ear: "But not for me."

"What?!!" Baekhyun screams. "For who?"

"Kyungsoo. He has just been promoted and the work load is so big that-"

"He is even worse than you." Baekhyun says, sitting down once again and hitting his head on the table. "But don't you...like need an assistant anymore...?" he says, trying to look at the same time at the other.

"Got a new one."

"Oh."

"The pasta smells divine." Kyungsoo says, the only, sentence since Chanyeol has come into his apartment.

"And how is it...your new...assistant...?" Baekhyun says, looking down at the small crack in the wood, just above his nose.

"Haven't met her yet. Since I was in Canada..." Chanyeol says, taking the other's hand into his. "Hey...I like you."

"But you still stared at her boobs and you've cheated on the last person you've dated. How am I supposed to trust you?" Baekhyun asks, starting to regret his decision of coming back to New York.

Of wanting to trust and believe Chanyeol; that he won't feel lost or abandoned, like when he was little. Because truth be told, Baekhyun still misses his father and blames him for leaving him, even though he was not at fault.

Chanyeol sighs and Kyungsoo hits the pots with the spoon a little bit too hard at times.

Baekhyun doesn't dare to lift his gaze from the table, but when he feels something warm on his hand, he looks up to see Chanyeol's frame hover over him.

"I-I cheated on her with another guy because...I was hurt that not even 4 years of relation did she love me. And I know it wasn't right or anything, but..." Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun lets his head fall on the table again, staring at their hands without saying a word.

"Please...tell me you still want me…" Chanyeol says, crouching down to be at the same level with the other. "I want you with all my heart."

Baekhyun sighs once again and wonders why the clattering has stopped, but nonetheless says:

"Why do you make everything so cheesy?"

He smiles and Chanyeol takes it as a que to touch his forehead with the other's, and bump their noses.

"Is it a yes?"

Baekhyun nods and anxiously waits for Chanyeol to kiss him, but instead the other lifts him in the air and hugs him tightly.

"You are so cheesy..." he laughs, but kisses the other on the cheek.

"I won't hurt you Baek..." Chanyeol says. "I promise."

"Don't promise. Just...be here. With me." Baekhyun says, hugging him even harder.

When Baekhyun turns around, he realizes Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found. His new boss, missing from the kitchen.

He laughs, hiding his face into Chanyeol’s shirt, the one he wore during the flight too and when he finally hears footsteps approaching them, he yells:

"Mr. Do! Where are you? The food will burn!"

An irritated Kyungsoo appears, mumbling something as he stirs once again the sauce in the pan and jumps in surprise when he feels a slap over his butt.

"Don't ever call me that." he says, but smiles nonetheless. “Oh, and I’ve invited the other two idiots over. To celebrate everything. And Baekhyun, I want you out of the house by the end of this week."

"Yes, sir!" Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol kisses him on the forehead with a big, happy smile.

Half an hour later, the five of them are sitting around the table in Kyungsoo's apartment, eating the pasta that Byun Baekhyun would have probably burnt along with the house.

"So...does this mean Baekhyun will complain even more than before?" Jongdae asks, sipping some beer.

"Why?! Do you want to say that I'll be a terrible boss?" Kyungsoo asks, putting the fork with too much force on the plate and making holes into the other’s skull with his displeased gaze. “I’m a very honest and fair person. That’s how I’ll be as the person in charge.” he adds, carefully putting some food into his mouth.

"I have an idea!!" Sehun screams, throwing some pasta on the table cloth (which draws a glare from Kyungsoo). "Truth or dare."

"Good one." Jongdae points with the fork.

Kyungsoo looks at them with a frown and Chanyeol only laughs, looking between lashes at Baekhyun who only smiles and eats without saying anything.

He thinks that 2 years ago, he wouldn’t have called  _this_ , home, the place where he feels the most comfortable, around a table with some guys he practically met by mistake.

"Because I came to New York, I'm first." Baekhyun says, looking around at all of them. "Sehun, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth."

"Do you still want that pineapple tattoo?"

"Yes. Neeext!" Sehun screams, waving the can of beer into the air!

"Don't do this-" Kyungsoo grabs it from his hand, shoving it on the floor-"idiot. The carpet costed money, not pineapples!!"

"Act sexyyy, Sooo!" Jongdae screams and Kyungsoo flushes as Sehun takes the can from the ground and gulps it down, then proceeding to (try) throw it in the trash can and failing miserably (at least without Kyungsoo seeing).

Baekhyun crawls closer to Chanyeol, dragging the chair with him, and the latter places an arm around him.

"Sexyyy, Sooo! Make some poses!" Sehun screams, with his phone in the air and Kyungsoo standing in front of them, trying to act…well, something less serious and more like a penguin.

"I'm glad you came with me..." Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun's hair.

"I'm glad too..." he smiles and lets Chanyeol kiss him on his ear lobe. "I like you."

"I know." the other says with a serious mine, cupping his face and kissing him on the lips.

"Jongdaeeee! Put down the flower pot down!!!" Kyungsoo screams and Baekhyun laughs, because his best friend is running after Jongdae, who’s still holding it, and laughing loudly as Kyungsoo is desperately trying to catch both of them. “Are you high?!!”

“Nooooo…”

Maybe everything is fine for Baekhyun, he thinks.

“Kim Jongdae, I’m going to throw you out the window with your freaking flower pot if you don’t stop this!! There’s mud”-he breaths-“on my nice-“breaths once again-“cream carpet from my mother-“ he almost catches the other but fails-“that shouldn’t have idiots like you on it!! I’m killing you, Kim Jongdae!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this is the second to last chapter for this series. I thought it might be interesting to have the entire story happen within the span of a week, starting on a Thursday and ending also on a Thursday. That's why I've added in the paranthesis "7 days to fall in love".  
> Secondly, living all alone for the first time in my life is interesting...but I have less time to just do nothing or just write, especially because I'm at uni so much and then when I come home I have to try and cook something and then clean... It seems like trying to be more sociable and open (which I'm not) is extremely tiring, so the weekend, to just stay at home, is so so welcomed.  
> Also, my prince charming ( :)) ) is so out of my league that I just don't get why I like guys that won't even look at the weird and awkward me. Anyways, writing fiction where someone like him might like me is better.  
> Sorry for the long rant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter- [ Imagine Dragons-Tiptoe ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajjj4pLnjz8)
> 
> enjoy :)

Byun Baekhyun could tell you many things about himself, but more so, about the job that has haunted 2 years of his life. Most of the time, if you asked him, he would say that in the last week, his life has taken an unexpected turn, turn which propelled him to the almost exact place he just left. Now only somehow upgraded.

This slight improvement or change consists of the fact that, instead of mumbling in his head "Park Fucking Chanyeol and his coffees", he mumbles "Do Fucking Kyungsoo and his freaking order and plans and schedules."

Starting from the first day under his second boss.

Another improvement (and last) might just be the fact that now he can go to Chanyeol's office, throw himself on the sofa and complain about Kyungsoo. Until Chanyeol gives up, kisses him and tosses him out of the door.

Not many things have changed, because Byun Baekhyun is still complaining about many things, especially about his job or boss, but probably also he doesn’t want to go back to Canada too soon.

But Byun Baekhyun came to peace, in just one week, that New York is where he is supposed to be, not Falher.

And Byun Baekhyun might even say that his former boss was truly a jerk, but a jerk he came to surprisingly like and get along with, especially when you hide in his office for the nth time in your first day back to work (instead of actually doing work).

"He's even worse than you. And it's just...what?! 12'oclock and I just can't..."Baekhyun says, from the comfortable, burgundy couch.

"You know I still have things to do, right?" Chanyeol asks, looking at the other from behind the computer.

Baekhyun sighs and stands up, lazily walking up to Chanyeol, sitting down on the desk, right in front of him.

"Just...he doesn't want me to bring him coffee, but to be this organized person, which I'm not." he says with another sigh. "Have you seen my room?"

"No." Chanyeol says, not looking at the other. "Do I want to?"

"You're my boyfriend. Of course." Baekhyun smiles, touching Chanyeol's chin to lift his head up.

"Go to work. I'm afraid Kyungsoo might actually fire you." he laughs and turns back to his desktop.

"You should be on my side." Baekhyun pouts at him.

"I am. And that's why I'm telling you to go to work."

"In Canada you were actually nice." Baekhyun says, lightly hitting Chanyeol in the shin, which almost makes the former fall on the ground.

"That's because I wasn't at work with someone not letting me do my job." he says and continues to type on his computer. "Baekhyun. If you don't work, I'll fire you myself. And I'm not kidding." Chanyeol adds, finally looking up at the other.

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun pouts, blushing furiously at the nickname and way he actually acts.

But he still touches his shoulder and bats his eyelashes until he feels dizzy (and like a camel) and stops.

"It's not working. You are cringey." Chanyeol says, actually with a serious face.

"Fine." Baekhyun says, suddenly pissed off.

He stands off the table, ready to walk out of the office, when he feels an arm wrap around his middle to pull him down on Chanyeol’s lap.

He feels the other's lips trail along his ear, to his ear lobe, sucking it lightly, until a hot breath in his neck and then back on his ear to leave a kiss onto it.

"Go to work, Baekhyun." Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun really thought (or hoped) that he will say something else.

"Fine. If I die of exhaustion, it's your fault." Baekhyun says, slowly walking out of the room without looking back or noticing that his  _boyfriend_  is staring at his ass.

Not even 7 seconds pass since he's stepped into the hallway, when he hears Kyungsoo's voice, loud and too real, next to his ear (in the least romantic way possible).

_I'm screwed._

"Byun Baekhyun, if you don't organize those files in the drawers and actually find me those papers that the idiot of Jones lost, I'm locking you in this company for the night." Kyungsoo says, too close for comfort to Baekhyun. "And also, put the data from those papers in the computer. It doesn't take more than 2 hours. And also, buy me coffee. I'm tired. And stop hiding in Chanyeol's office."

Byun Baekhyun would have said a week ago that nothing is worse than working for Park Chanyeol, but right now, as he opens the doors of the company, walking into the cold autumn air, he begs to differ. Because right now, he would rather walk 20 kilometers to find the perfect coffee, than get locked in an office with tomes and tomes of dusty papers that haven’t seen the sunlight in ages.

He walks to the same Starbucks he went last Thursday and like last Thursday, the place is almost empty, with only a couple of peoples standing at the tables. Immediately, he spots the same girl he spilled coffee on during university, and internally curses the idea of coming again to the doomed place of his bankruptcy (pocket bankruptcy).

He walks to the cashier, the Rosé girl, who seems to remember him, because she looks at him with what seems like suspicion and amusement.

"One cappuccino, please." he says, coughing, to mask his embarrassment.

"Don't you need it in a non-Starbucks cup, that doesn't look or taste like Starbucks?" she asks and Baekhyun laughs, followed by her.

"No. I have a new boss." he says and the girl only smiles in response.

"5 bucks."

Baekhyun, the non-believer in tips, gives her exactly 5, thinking about the 30 wasted dollars last week.

"Name?"

"Baekhyun."

"Go there and wait." she says and Baekhyun hopes Kyungsoo doesn't have any problem with Starbucks coffees as he picks it from the counter and walks out of the store.

Or with the fact that, on his way back, browsing through his phone while walking, he bumped into someone and spilled half of the coffee on that particular someone.

"Watch out, you moron!!" the person in cause yells and Baekhyun thinks he's fucked.

But, as any other good employee, he continues his walk to the company, trying to keep his outside calm while his inner calm is quickly tumbling down a heel, into a cliff.

He steps into the elevator, and to his not so much growing surprise, there he is, Kim Taehyung, like that doomed Thursday, this time dressed in a grey sweater. He looks at his hands and at the coffee that’s dripping on the floor and then back at the other’s head, hoping he doesn’t remember him. But he doesn’t have more time to think about it, because when the doors open, he rushes out of the lift, into his small office.

He takes some hot water from the water machine and gently pours it over the remaining coffee, careful to clean the cup with a tissue.

“Just like new!” he smiles, not even once thinking that his idea might be (once again) a faulty one.

"Fuck, this was supposed to have some foam. Screw it, he won't see it anyways." he says, standing in front of the glass door.

So, with that in mind, he knocks at Kyungsoo's office and enters.

"The coffee." he says, putting it on the desk.

"And there are the files, waiting for you." Kyungsoo says, taking the cup into his hand. "What took you so long?" he asks, sipping from the coffee and almost spilling it over the desk. "This tastes like water with some coffee flavor."

Baekhyun, crouching down, next to the papers, doesn't say anything, just tries to make himself appear smaller, next to the mess.

"Baekhyun..."

"Spilled half of it on someone, so I just...poured some water into it?" he says, half expecting to get hit, half to get fired once again.

"Are you actually an idiot?" Kyungsoo asks, throwing the cup into the trash.

"Maybe."

"Sort these until...until-just sort them." Kyungsoo says, realizing for the first time why Chanyeol was always threatening to fire him.

“He’s incapable.” he mumbles, going back to work and trying to ignore the huffing Baekhyun next to him.

So, for the next 4 hours, Baekhyun got caught under tomes of papers (that somehow continued to appear and appear) that he had to organize, stack and place them in the right drawers, in the respective category. And not even once, during this torturous time, did he see Kyungsoo anywhere in the office (since a couple of minutes after he started to work, he suddenly disappeared with the laptop).

Baekhyun, so caught up in his dreadful work and routine, is only expecting to finish everything and go back home, to practically throw himself in the bed and sleep.

But when he feels a warm breath on his neck, he yelps and kicks the person in the stomach with his bony elbow.

"Baek, it's me..." he hears Chanyeol say.

"Oh...sorry, sorry. I wasn't really focused." Baekhyun says, turning around to look at Chanyeol, crouching next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you on a date?" he asks and smiles. "Well...I owed you one, from last Thursday." he laughs and Baekhyun does too.

"Well...I was the one to run."

"And I catfished you..."

"I haven't finished-" Baekhyun points at the papers scattered around-"these."

"Kyungsoo allowed you to leave earlier. Just for today."

"Oh." Baekhyun says and grins, slapping the other over the arm.  

“He also complained about the horrible coffee.” Chanyeol says, but Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, just blushes at the thought.

"So...to what fancy restaurant are you bringing me?" he asks.

"None" Chanyeol smirks. "And it's a surprise." he adds, pulling the other up with him.

They walk right to Chanyeol's fancy (and totally expensive) car, which has always made Baekhyun drool, and the latter can barely keep up with the other's pace.

"Come on, tell me where?" Baekhyun asks, batting his eyelashes while Chanyeol opens the door for him.

"Nope."

"A clue."

"Just one."

"Just one." Baekhyun smiles, feeling the leathery seat underneath his fingers and wondering how he practically ended here, from being almost thrown into New York like a potato sack. "What's the clue?"

"Water."

"Come on...I can't think of anything." Baekhyun huffs, looking through the window. "Water...the ocean?"

"Not really." Chanyeol says.

"River?"

"Something like that. But it's something on a river." Chanyeol smiles, glancing at Baekhyun.

"Ferries!!" Baekhyun says, turning around. "Am I right?"

"Yup!" Chanyeol says and pats the other's knee.  

They both smile and Baekhyun leans the head on the cold glass. He glances one more time at Chanyeol, too focused on the road to notice him and huffs, thinking that he’s actually falling in love with the one guy he always tried to hate. The ride to the place Chanyeol has in mind takes them so long that, the moment Baekhyun sets foot on the ground, outside it is already dark. He lets the other hold his hand as they walk to docks, and it's quiet, but comforting in the silence.  

In the distance, he can see the lights of a ferry that's going in their direction and Baekhyun breaths in deeply and looks up at the sky, at the stars that are visible on it.

The air is growing colder and he shivers, rubbing a hand along his freezing body.

Stopping just in front of the railing, Chanyeol's hand disappears from his grip, and instead, Baekhyun feels the other's body stick to his own and two arms wrapping around his middle.

"This is not exactly what I thought of...it was supposed to be more romantic in my mind." Chanyeol says and laughs.

"I like it." Baekhyun says and leans into the touch.

Everything is silent, only the thrill of the water audible as the ferry gets closer to the dock. It sheds a soft light on Baekhyun's face and he breaths out, as he’s starting to warm up.

"I used to come to a place similar to this with my best friend...until we both left for college." Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun doesn't answer, unsure of what he’s supposed to say and thinking that it is better not to.

"And then I stopped. I haven't seen the ferry since then." Chanyeol laughs and lightly rubs his nose on Baekhyun's neck. "I miss...that best friend. A lot."

Baekhyun sighs and the ferry finally stops and the cars are starting to drive out of it. The light it's brighter, but it’s still rather quiet outside.

"I miss my father. A lot." he says and looks at the sky. "Do you think they are all out there?” Baekhyun asks, looking up, “My father..."

"My friend…"

"Is he-“

“Yes.”

“I hated my father, for dying." Baekhyun says, pressing his tongue on roof of his mouth, to try to stop the ache in his throat and eyes. "So I tried not to think about him." he adds after a long pause. “It felt easier.”

“I-I didn’t want to go to that friend’s funeral…I was 18 and angry with him, that he-he just disappeared, really.” Chanyeol laughs, but it’s short and bitter, and puts the head on Baekhyun's shoulder, burring his face into his neck. "This was supposed to be a happy date."

"You know what we should actually do?" Baekhyun asks, trying to swallow the imaginary lump in his throat. "Go to the mall...and eat something there. Imagine it is last Thursday and I’ve just met you."

"I can do that." Chanyeol smiles, kissing him on the cheek and breathing heavily. 

Walking hand and hand, they reach the car and look one more time at the ferry that’s disappearing into the distance. Baekhyun feels somehow at peace, keeping silent during the car ride and stealing glances at Chanyeol from time to time, smiling lightly and maybe touching his knees in reassurance. He would have never said that he feels comfortable in the other’s company, even with few words.

So when they both enter the building, with H&M firm bright and white, bold letters and the image of a past Chanyeol in a navy sweater in front of it, Baekhyun starts laughing out of the blue.

"Can you just imagine that just a week ago I was about to meet you here...because I wanted a sugar daddy?" Baekhyun giggles some more.

"Do you still want one?" Chanyeol smirks and the other kicks him in the ribs.

"Nooo..."

"So you want one. You would exchange me for a richer and older dude, won't you?" Chanyeol says and Baekhyun kicks him some more until Chanyeol starts running with the long legs of his.

Baekhyun doesn't even try, just watches him being stared at by the persons around them.

"You are supposed to be an adult!! An adult!" he screams, getting some glances from a couple of people. "Park Chanyeol! Stop!!" he shouts, but the other has already passed a corner, invisible to Baekhyun’s eye. He lazily walks, even staring at the windows, until he reaches the food court and spots (after some glorious 15 minutes of walking around) Chanyeol near McDonalds. Too lanky and striking.

"Weren't you supposed to be the adult in all of this?" Baekhyun asks, but Chanyeol shuts him up with a sloppy kiss, taking him into his arms.

"Not tonight." he says and kisses him some more. "I want a Happy Meal." he says.

"Are you 5?"

"3?"

"Happy meal, then..." Baekhyun says and lets the other sit in line, behind a couple with a small girl. "I'm glad you are going to be the one to receive the weird glances." he smirks.

And truth be told, this is exactly what happens when Chanyeol orders their four Happy Meals boxes (including the toys, minions), with Baekhyun laughing in the background and making funny faces behind his back.

Eating everything is less embarrassing as it looks like, but more on the verge of comical, especially when the cups are sized for a child, not a ginormous adult.

"You've finished that in 2 sips." Baekhyun laughs, looking at Chanyeol taking the second one out of the bag.

"That's why I bought 2 for each." he says. “Or you could give me your orange juice too.” he laughs, quickly taking the cup from Baekhyun’s hand, Baekhyun who rashly reaches for it and the result is: orange juice spilled all over them.

“Look what you’ve done!” Chanyeol says, taking all the tissues on the table to clean his pants. “I looked like I’ve peed my pants.”

“I need them too!” Baekhyun tries to grab the handkerchiefs from Chanyeool, but only manages to rip them to shreds.

And Byun Baekhyun thinks that after all, things have evolved quite nicely since last Thursday, considering, for that matter, that he's on an actual date, with an actual person. He still has to glance from time to time at the other, to check if he's real or not, and he is.

"Why are you staring at me? Am I too pretty?" Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun lightly punches him.

But as much as he tries, he cannot hide the anticipation that it's bubbling in his stomach or the happiness that has finally taken control over him.

"So..." Chanyeol says, throwing everything in the garbage can, "I should probably drive you home, right? Tomorrow you have work to do." he laughs some more and Baekhyun thinks that it suits him. Laughing.

"You are staring again." Chanyeol says and the other just laughs it off. "Let's go." he grabs Baekhyun's hand, pulling him towards the exit.

But Baekhyun tries to make himself as heavy as possible, pinning his heels into the floor, making Chanyeol drag him across the mall.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asks, and rather quickly, comes to push him from behind, this time without much resistance from the other.

"This is not fair." Baekhyun says when he’s standing outside, in the October air.

"Tomorrow you must be fresher than a pansy." Chanyeol laughs.

He takes Baekhyun's hand into his and looks at them for some time, without any of them saying anything, just looking at their intertwined fingers, the difference and size; the fact that they still fit and Baekhyun feels his pulse rushing through his body.

"This date was..."

"It was great."

"You are just saying it to make me feel better." Chanyeol laughs.

"I mean it." Baekhyun stands on his tiptoes to kiss him and Chanyeol let's go of the hand to wrap his arms around the other's middle.

"Good..." he says into the kiss.

Byun Baekhyun doesn't really remember how he got home, because for some reason, he was either drowsing off or just dumbly smiling at the changing scenery.

"Baek...Baek." Chanyeol whispers, but Baekhyun only grumbles something when the car finally stops.

In all reality, Byun Baekhyun has been awake for quite some time now, but he can't help but pretend he's asleep just to see what the other would do.

"You are such..." but Chanyeol doesn't finish the sentence, because he turns around and in one not so swift move (as in Baekhyun's head hits the door and then window), he manages to have Baekhyun on his back.

"What the heck are you doing?" Baekhyun says, gripping at the other's neck.

"Don't strangle me, Cinderella." Chanyeol laughs and shuts the door close with his foot. "Piggy back ride." he smiles and starts walking, shifting Baekhyun on his back until the latter is sitting more comfortably.

Baekhyun only puts the head on his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling quite content with himself. He lazily blows some hot air on Chanyeol's ear lobe and suddenly, it feels like the world is shaking. Or just Chanyeol, laughing and flinching.

"Don't do that. I might drop you." he says between giggles.

But Baekhyun does it one more time nonetheless and Chanyeol lets him fall not so graciously in the ground.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun pouts, looking at him between lashes.

"Do you switch personalities at midnight? You were supposed to kick me." Chanyeol smiles and comes closer to Baekhyun until their chests press together. Almost, because Baekhyun is too short and Chanyeol too tall.

"Maybe..." Baekhyun says and intertwines his fingers with the other's and looking up at him.

"You look-"

"Don't make this-"

"You are beautiful." Chanyeol says and slowly kisses Baekhyun. "You taste like burgers." he laughs.

"Yeah...and you like pansies." Baekhyun laughs and kisses him once more. "I would tell you to come over...but Kyungsoo would serve you as breakfast tomorrow." he adds.

"On a scale from -1 to 11, how bad was the date?"

"-100. Happy?" Baekhyun asks. "The worst date I've ever had."

"Well, then..." Chanyeol says, turning to leave, but Baekhyun grabs his hand.

"You won't leave me...right?" he asks.

Chanyeol stops and looks at him, at the way his hair is all over the place from the wind or maybe just because he has never seen or heard Baekhyun brush even once through it. He seems small and scared, standing in front of him, so he does what feels right, wraps his arms around him, bringing him to his chest.

"I won't promise anything...but I'll always be by your side."

"To pull me out of shit?" Baekhyun asks.

"Or Canada." he says, kissing his head.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!  
> I'm quite sad that this is actually ending but what can you do? I know, write some more for it, but I think it fits to end it this way :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and feedback this fic has received, i'm really grateful ❤❤
> 
> Have an amazing day wherever you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my mind for quite a while now and I wrote it initially on a whim, not expecting much, but here it is.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
